Back To The World
by Intoxic
Summary: Alec and Magnus are broken up. And everything is going bad when Jonathon comes back. Will they success on saving one another? Or will they have to say goodbye forever?
1. Warlock's memories

A/N: This isn't a new story of mine. I published it almost a year ago. But it had so many mistakes in it, so I decided to re-write it, correct errors.

Summary: Alec and Magnus are broken up. And everything is going bad when Jonathon comes back. Will they success on saving one another? Or will they have to say goodbye forever?

Disclamier: All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for Hayden. Hayden is an OC.

_Italic - memories_

Normal - present time.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Warlock's memories**

Three months! Three months since he broke up with HIM. And yet, he still couldn't forget. Everything in his loft remained him of a certain Shadowhunter. Every picture in a stupid album. Every pillow in **their** no in **his** bedroom. God, he missed him like crazy. But he couldn't go aand beg him to come back. NO! It's the Shadowhunter who did wrong. Not him. He was partly glad that Alec eventually stopped call like four times in a day. But he missed his voice. So Magnus dwelled himself with listening over and over again his voice mail.

"_Magnus. It's me again. I know I made a mistake, but please let me explain. I love you with all my heart. Please. Call me back. I love you"_

He even found himself crying over a stupid voice messages. And that was truly sad. For god's sake he was The High Warlock of Brooklyn. He couldn't let some stupid boy make him cry like a teenage girl. But Alexander Lightwood wasn't just some boy. He was the one. The one that Magnus thought would share a life with him. The one who would dive in to the sea with him. The one who would make him feel butterflies in his stomach whenever he looked in that blue eyes. He could stare in them for 24 hours. He missed every inch of the boy's body. He knew every scar he had on. Every rune he had. Now he just had those memories and photos. And that sad letter.

_Dearest Magnus,_

_You know, I never answered your question. Remember when You asked me if I went to look for you if You'd be missing? You'd think it's stupid. But I would move the earth and the hell just to find you. I would do everything to bring you home, to me. I would kill anyone just to get you back. I know it's too late for that answer, but… but you must know that. _

_And I never told you how I realized that you're the one that I love. When we were in Alicante, Jace got hurt himself, and we sort of talk about you and me. And back then I told him that's nothing between us anymore. And he told me that he hopes it's not because of him. I looked at him like he was crazy. And I denied about us. So Jace wanted me to kiss him. And I couldn't. You probably think that I was stupid, because I always said that I was in love with him. Anyway. Later in the Hall of Accords, when Clary showed all of them that she can create new runes I saw __**YOU**__. And I knew it then. I knew that you're the one that I'm in love with. Not Jace, but you. That's why I kissed you in front of everyone there later. Not just because I wanted them to know, but I wanted you to know that. I will love you forever, I mean mine forever. And if it's some kind a life after life, I will love you then too Magnus._

_I hope you'll find someone better than me. I stopped calling you, because Jace broke my phone. But I guess it's a good thing, you can move on. But I hope you won't forget me so soon. Because I'll remember you forever. _

_Forever and always love you_

_Alexander_

Of course Magnus won't forget his young lover, ex-lover, NEVER. How could he? Alec was, no still is, the love of his life. A love like that can't disappear ever. Now he totally understood his friend Tessa. He would love Alec until he disappears from this world. Same as Tessa will always love Will and Jem. Although James is still alive. Magnus always knew that James still loves his ex-fiancé. Whenever he saw Magnus, he always asked about her, though he was breaking the rules of Silent Brothers. But who cares about anything, when you're in love? That's why Magnus remembered every little thing about Alec. How he liked his coffee, black with sugar, so Magnus drinks it every day, from Shadowhunter's mug. How he dressed in black, so Magnus wears black shirts. How he used to sleep next to him, so Magnus sleeps on Shadowhunter's side, clinging to his pillow, who still smells little like him. Sometimes Magnus wondered if Alec missed him so badly like he missed him. He even wanted to ask Jace about it, when he came.

"_What's going on with you Magnus?" asked Jace looking around his messy loft. Wherever you looked, you could see a take-outs form Taki, empty cups from coffee, empty boxes form pizza. _

"_None of your business Golden Boy." Magnus said rudely. " What the hell are you doing here? I think I said it clearly to Alexander that I do not wish to see any Shadowhunter. I don't want to play your pet-warlock anymore!"_

"_What? You were never our pet-warlock!" said loudly blonde. "Alec is sad. That's why I'm here." _

_Magnus rolled onto his back and put his feet up on the arm of the sofa. _

"_What do you care if Alec's miserable?"_

"_What do I care?!" Jace said, so loudly that Chairman Meow rolled off the couch and landed on the floor. "Of course I care about Alec; he's my best friend, my parabatai. And he's unhappy. And so are you, by the look of things. Takeout containers everywhere, you haven't done anything to fix up the place, your cat looks dead" _

"_He's not dead." interrupted Magnus. _

"_He looks like. Anyway. Why did you even broke up with him? Huh? I thought you're in love with my brother" said Jace, sitting next to warlock on the couch. Magnus looked in his golden eyes to find something in them. But there was nothing except of madness. Oh yeah, Jace was mad at the warlock. Magnus shrugged the feeling to turn Jace into a rat. _

"_So Alec didn't tell?" _

"_He told me nothing! He said that you had some big fight, that he done some bad stuff and you broke up with him. Which is weird, cause as I good recall you were so in love with the brother of mine. So what happened?" Jace looked straight into the cat-like eyes of Magnus and waited for a respond of the older men. He never was good in talks about feelings. But this is about Alec, his parabatai, so he would find a way to fix things between his brother and his brother's beloved. _

"_He… he tried to shorten my life" whispered the warlock. If there wasn't a rune for good-hearing Jace wouldn't hear that. He looked questioned on Magnus, so that warlock could carry on. " He went to Camille, because she said to him that she knows how- to- make-Alec-and-Magnus-together-forever." he joked. Jace rolled his eyes and sat closer to Magnus._

"_And you think that Alec would to that? That's ridiculous. He loves you. And when I say love I mean like truly loves you. It's not like Alec. There must be some kind of a mistake. Did you talk with him" _

"_He went behind my back to my ex-girlfriend to shorten my life. And you think I could talk with him? No I was pissed off him!" he said loudly getting up from the couch. " He said that he went to her to get to know me! He could just ask me! I'd tell him!"_

"_Oh yeah? He did ask you numerous times. But you never told him who you really are!" shouted back Jace. "You think it's easy for him to be in a relationship with 800- years old guy, who was with hundreds of creatures in this world. So what if he wanted to know a little bit more about you? He went to the only person who could tell him about Magnus Bane, not about the High Warlock of Brooklyn! Is that so bad?" _

"_You don't understand! You're too young!"_

"_I don't understand? My father told me a one thing once. When you love someone you have to trust that person with all your heart and soul and life. Excuse me if Alec trusted you with all those things, and you didn't. You know what. I think you don't want to tell your secrets, so you decided to broke up with Alec…"_

He was pissed! Pissed off on himself that he couldn't forget about the blue-eyed boy. Pissed off on the golden boy, who knew the truth. Pissed off on Alec, that he stopped call. Pissed off on the world which was all shiny and happy.

"He's not coming back Chairman. You can stop looking on the door" he said to his cat, who was every day waiting for his Shadowhunter master to come home, to scratch him behind ears, to feed him, to cuddle him and to play-behind-door with a glittery master. Chairman was walking back to a living room when he heard a familiar footsteps and rushed immediately to the door. Magnus look confused on his cat but shrugged his arms and got back to look on photos. Then he heard the knock on the door. He got up from the couch and came to the door. He opened it and found there a not so high red-haired boy. Maybe 16-years old, wearing a black shirt and yellow jeans.

"Are you Magnus Bane? The High Warlock of Brooklyn?" asked the boy with a sweet voice. Magnus looked at him a bit curious. He didn't take any work since the break-up. And he was sure that he didn't say that he's back in the business.

"And you are?"

"Hayden Jackson, I was sent here to deliver a message."

"A message? Whoever hired you should know that I'm out of the business for a bit."

"Oh I know. But we think you'll do that."

"We? Who the hell are you? And most importantly how do you know if I do it whatever the hell is it?"

"Cause it's about your precious blue-eyed Shadowhunter…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	2. We have your warlock!

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. **

**red wolf: You're gonna find out who took Alec.**

**Firework: Thank you.**

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. We have your warlock!**

Alec couldn't help but stare at his white walls all day. What else he could do? It's not like he could do what he wanted to. And he wanted nothing more than snuggle to his beautiful warlock. To kiss him like there's no tomorrow. Like then when they were in Alicante and Alec kissed his warlock in front of the Clave and Downworlders, who were there. Oh yes. That was something. He loved that memory, every part of it. The frozen and surprised Magnus, his sister's smile, a shocked face of Maia and Simon, even the face of his own parents. He even liked the whispering of the Clave members. Because that reminded him that Magnus and their love was true. He missed **HIM**. He tried not to think about him, but he was failing on it. Everything remind him of his glittery lover. Yes, he still thinks about him as his lover, although he didn't see, speak nor touched him in three months. In particular nights, when Alec couldn't sleep, he went for hunts. Just to forget about the pain for a short among of time. He killed demons without a hesitation. Because that's what he is, right? A Shadowhunter. He must kill demons, not cry, not fall in love with one of them.

_No! Magnus isn't a demon_. He tells himself.

So what if his father is a demon, but Magnus isn't. He's far away from that. No wonder Alec fell in love with him. How he could be so stupid to think that he loved Jace like that? He loves Jace but as a brother, that he is to him. He tried to act normal in a house, just to not worry his family. He didn't tell them what really happened between him and Magnus. How could he tell them that he betrayed the man that he loves? So he told them that they were fighting lately and he did some bad stuff. But he kept for himself, that he went to Camille, his lover's ex-girlfriend. It's funny to think that your man used to sleep with a woman, a vampire woman to be exact. And that's why he was going to her. Just to talk about a man that both of them cherish. He wanted to know more about Magnus Bane, not about the High Warlock. And Camille was the only one who could tell him that.

"Alec?" he heard a female voice from behind the door of his room. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in Izzy" Isabelle opened the door and looked on her big brother. She wanted nothing more than do everything she could to make her brother feel better. She wished that Magnus came through the Institute's door, take her brother in an embrace and tell him that he loves him more than anything. Just so her brother would be happy again. She wished that so badly. But she knew it's impossible. She didn't know what exactly happened between them, but from all Alec's screams in a night she figured it out that it had to be bad. She never told her brother, that she heard every scream for the warlock, every cried in a night. Sometimes she came in the night here, just to hold her brother and let him sob in her chest. In times like that she wanted kill the warlock, or at least torture him in a rare ways. When Jace told her that he's going to the warlock's place she wanted to go with him, just to make Magnus miserable. She wanted to shout in his face that he's nothing more than a bastard, looser and filthy Downworlder. Oh yeah, she wanted that. Nobody could make suffer her family. Not even her friend. Because that's how she saw him, as a friend, almost like a family since he dated her brother. But now he was nothing more but a Downworlder to her, and she hates downworlders.

"So? What are we doing today?" she asked happily. Alec looked at her a bit unsure. He didn't want to do anything. "Oh come on, you have to stop dwell yourself in a pity. You need to go out!"

"Ummm… I don't think so Izzy. I'm perfectly fine here."

"Alec…I know that you're in…in a pain, but you need to move on. It's unhealthy." She said, sitting next to her brother. "Go out! Do something! Live brother, live!" she said a bit too dramatically. Alec rolled his eyes. But he wondered. Maybe it's a time to stop pity himself. Maybe Izzy's right.

"You know what? You're right. I can't sitting here forever. I need to do something" Alec said getting up. Izzy smiled to him and got up too. "Is Simon home?"

"Huh? Simon? Why do you ask about him?" Izzy was confused.

"I think… I want to play video games. And apparently he's good at that. He's… he was a mundane after all. Is it okay if I call to him?" he asked his sister.

"Yeah…Yeah sure, call to Simon. Have fun even if that means to play video games. You know it's so nerd!" she burst in a laughter at him "You're turning into a nerd dearest brother of mine."

"Oh shush. It's not me who knows all the Star Wars is it?" he reminded her of a one night when Simon told her all the plot of the Star Wars. She glared him and went out of his room. Alec looked at himself and decided that he need a shower, ASAP. After 10 minutes in a hot water he took jeans and black sweater from closet, put them on and he went downstairs. He saw his brother and Clary on the couch making-out and he quickly turn his sight down. He cleared his throat just so they know he is in the room.

"Oh, Alec… Hi, how are you?" asked an embarrassed red-head. The blush on her cheeks was scarlet. Alec had the same whenever Magnus touched him. "Sorry…for us"

"Don't be Clary. I don't mind that you make-out with my brother." he said passing them. He heard footsteps behind him. He knew to who they belonged "What do you want Jace?"

"How did you know it's me? I'm good on creeping to people."

"Jace you're my brother, my parabatai. I know things like that." he looked in the fridge to find something to eat. Besides Izzy's experiments there was nothing. "Hey, where's mom?"

"Maryse went to Idris yesterday. Robert sent a fire message about some Clave meeting or so"

"And why didn't I know about that? I'm an adult member of the Clave. I should go too." he sat on the chair and took a bite from an apple. At least that was an only eatable thing in the kitchen. He looked on his parabatai who took a place next to him. A minute later Clary came to the kitchen along with Isabelle.

"I called to Simon and he said it's okay for you to come. He and Jordan are in home. So we can crash it." said Izzy sitting with Clary next to Jace.

"We? I don't need a babysitter sister. I can perfectly do on my own. Besides I need some boys time, no girls!" stated Alec.

"Ok, so Jace!" Clary hit her boyfriend in a head just to wake him up "You can go with Alec to Simon's. Ok?"

"Yeah…sure…I could use some nerd time with the vampire and werewolf." Alec looked at him doubtfully. He didn't want to take his brother. He needed some time alone. Away from his family. Jace understood that look perfectly "You know what Iz? Alec is a big boy, he can handle going by himself to his friends. I think it'll be better if I stay here. You know, he'll be protected by a vampire and werewolf after all. Right bro?"

Izzy looked from one to her second brother. She knew Jace was right. Alec needed some time away from home. And maybe Simon and Jordan can occupy his mind for a short among of time. And after all they are strong creatures, if something happen they'll protect Alec.

"Ok…but before you go…" she took out form her pocket a brand new phone "Here. Mom got you this last week, because someone broke your last" she glared Jace " Anyway. I put here all contacts that you need. Mom, mine, Jace's, Clary's, Simon's, Jordan's, Dad's, even Luke's just in case. So…if anything happens call to me, got it?"

Alec nodded and went to the elevator. He took his new phone and put a number that he knew by heart. Save it and went out the elevator. Soon he found himself on a familiar way to Brooklyn. He thought for a bit that maybe he should take a cab, but weather was so lovely this evening. Clear sky, silver moon lighten his way. It'll be good for him. A night away from house, away from memories of Magnus. Yes, that would be nice. And so he went further with that idea. A moment later, he heard some voices.

"It's him. I tell you. Black hair, blue eyes. It must be him!" said some girl. Alec quickly took out his seraph blade and whispered '_Samandiriel_' The seraph blade shined in his hand. He tried to not make any noise and go away, but the four downworlders surrounded him. _Shit!_ thought Alec. There was no time to call Jace or Izzy, he must do this alone. "Alec Lightwood?" He looked at them dumbfounded. They are not attacking him? What the hell? "Are you Alec Lightwood?" asked the blonde girl again.

"Yes…"

"Good. We have a message for you. Form your dear friend" Alec was so confused. What message? Who the hell are they? What's going on? "You see… the message is: We have your warlock!" Alec's eyes got wide open. The last thing he said before someone knocked him down was the name of his beloved.

"Magnus…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	3. Where are you Alec?

**A/N: Here's the next one.**

**Green feather: It's nice that you remember this story. It had many mistakes before, so I decided to re-write it. **

**red wolf: Of course they lied to Alec. **

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Where are you Alec?**

_Alec! Alec! Alec!_ There was only word in warlocks head right now. He couldn't stop thinking about that boy. What the hell was going on? Why that boy said those things about the blue eyed boy? How did he know Alec? And more importantly how did he know that Alec was Magnus's boyfriend?

"Alec? Why do you think I'm going to help you? And what's to do that with Alec?" Magnus frowned. The red-head boy brought up Alec's name, so he knew all along who he's speaking with. Warlock's heart beat faster now, not knowing what have happened to his Shadowhunter.

"You see. My friend wants your help. And since he knows that there's no way in hell you'd help him. He needed…a leverage"

"What? Sorry but I don't get it? What leverage?"

"O God. For sooo old warlock you're stupid, you know. We have your little Shadowhunter" Warlock's heart stopped for a moment. He didn't know is it true or not. Alec couldn't be that stupid to let someone catch him, right? After all he was a hunter. A good one. So maybe that boy is lying. Maybe everything is okay, and he just wants to convince Magnus to help him and his little friend, whoever the hell was he. Yeah, that's just it. Alec is probably okay, home safe with his family. There's nothing to worry, right?

"Sorry to breaking news to you darling, but Alec isn't my Shadowhunter anymore. So please do not use this low technic by bringing up my ex, so I could help you. It's not working"

That was a huge, fat lie. That worked so good on Magnus. He would do anything to save his Alec, but he couldn't show that to the boy in front of him. No way.

"Oh really? So you're okay with that…you know when we kill him? Since you don't care about him? Oh my friend would be so disappointed in you." the red-head was looking into the golden-green eyes. Magnus tried to look in boy's green eyes and find a glance of a bluff but there was none. Is it possible that he's telling the truth? Do they have Alec for real? NO! That can't be!

"Touch him, and you and your little friend are DEAD! If you'll do something to him I'll hunt you down, kill you, your friend, your entirely family and everyone you ever care for! UNDERSTOOD! Where is HE?" shouted the warlock, keeping boy for a collar of his shirt. "WHERE'S ALEC?!"

"Do not worry warlock. When the time arrives we will tell you where to find your lover. For now I must go. My friend will contact you in a proper time."

And he disappeared.

Magnus was truly shocked. So the boy was a demon. How he could not know that! God damnit, Magnus was so afraid of what could happen to his beloved that he didn't see it. _Stupid, stupid warlock! _he cursed himself.

Alec! He needs to find Alec.

He took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number of Isabelle.

"Come on, pick up Izzy" he murmured to phone. After a sixth ring he hung up. Then he called to Jace. And nothing. He even called to Clary. None success. God damnit. Why are they ignore him? Oh right. He broke their friend's heart. So he dialed the last number of his list

"Hello?" said a famine voice.

"Isabelle? Izzy is that you?"

"No it's Clary, who's speaks?"

"Clary thank god. You're in the Institute. Where's Alec?"

"Magnus? Is that you? You know you shouldn't call here. If Izzy finds out, she'll kill me" said the red-head sadly.

"Don't care. Bring Alec to the phone. I need to speak with him. NOW!" he shouted to his phone. He was scared, pissed and furious. The warlock started to nervously pacing his living room biting his well-manicured nails now and then.

"Magnus, Alec is…"

"What the hell do you want Downworlder?" he heard a furious voice of Isabelle Lightwood. "You shouldn't call here. Goodbye…"

"Izzy, where's Alec. Please tell me" he said in a frightened voice, almost crying. He needed to know that his Shadowhunter was ok. "Please, just tell me he's ok. Just that. I'm begging you Isabelle."

"Alec's not …" that was it. Magnus couldn't sit in his loft anymore. He hung up and took his jacket. He drew a portal to the familiar place.

A moment later he was standing in his Shadowhunter's room. He saw that his room was a bit messy. On his desk were many pictures of him and a warlock. Magnus felt that tears came up to his eyes. He couldn't help but cry for his stupidity. He loved that boy. He need him back, no matter what. He needed to hold his frame again, kiss him again, touch his body again, look into his beautiful eyes again.

He went downstairs to find that three young Shadowhunters siting in the kitchen.

"Where is he?"

All of them turned around when they heard a familiar voice. Jace was shocked, Clary a bit frightened and Izzy was pissed. But Magnus could care less. He needed to know that his lover was all right.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Izzy was the first one to speak. If a glare could kill, Magnus would be dead right now. She had a pure madness in her eyes. "How did you get in?"

"Doesn't matter. Where's Alec?"

"None of your business."

"God damnit Isabelle. Just tell me where he is, ok? I need to speak with him!"

"For what? So you could tell him that he's not worthy? That you didn't love him at all? That…"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about our love." Magnus shouted so loud that Church ran away to the library. "Where is he?"

"He went to Simon and Jordan" spoke Clary. Izzy immediately glared her red-head friend. Jace just stood up and said nothing.

"Thank You darling." he went to the elevator quickly. He could go through a portal again, but it took too much magic. When he was waiting for the lift, he heard Izzy screaming on Clary.

"Why are you here?" said Jace coming behind him. "When we saw each other's the last time, you said that's over between you and my brother. And yet, you are here. What changed?"

"Nothing. I just…just…need to speak with him." and he went into the elevator.

When he was out he called to Simon.

"Hey Simon, yeah it's Magnus. Is Alec in yours' place? Izzy said that he went there."

"Hey. Yeah she called and said that Alec's coming over. But he's not here yet."

"What do you mean? He didn't show up?"

"No, and Izzy called to me like 2 hours earlier. Even for him it's a bit too long. I was about to call Iz, cause Alec doesn't answer his phone" Magnus was silent for a bit. Where was his boy. Where? "Magnus, are you there?" asked Simon "Magnus?"

"What? Oh…I got to go. If he shows up, call me immediately, got it Simon? Immediately!" And he hung up. He started walking home, hoping that maybe he'll find Alec somewhere. But he failed on it. On the steps to his building he looked around and whispered to the sky, God and whatever Angel could hear him.

"_Where are you Alec?_"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	4. He's missing

**A/N: Another one.**

**Guest: As you could see in the last chapter, Magnus haven't entirely believed that Alec is missing, that's why he came to the Institute, and when they told him that he's at Simon's he still have hoped that the demon was lying. You will read about it in this chapter.**

**Red wolf: Yes, he didn't believe it entirely because that didn't make fully sense to him. **

**Green feather: I like to update it so fast too. **

**Thank you for all reviews. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. He's missing**

It's been two days since Alec gone missing, it finally hit the warlock. And Magnus was freaking out. He couldn't focus on anything. He tried every spell he found to track down his lover. But nothing was working. He was helpless. He cried every night. He wanted nothing more just to find Alec. Why was the world so cruel to him. He didn't do anything wrong. Then why he was punished so badly, with most horrible way? Who he pissed off so badly that they took his little angel?

He blamed himself in every minute. 48 hours of punishing himself. If he wouldn't break up with Alec, nothing would happen. He blamed himself that he hadn't made that demon to tell him where Alec is. He blamed himself that he didn't tell the Shadowhunters about that demon. Maybe they could find Alec sooner, as if they'll find him. Magnus hoped for it. He cursed himself for not believing in Alec's missing since the beginning. He knew that if something happened to Alec, he'll die. He'll find a way to kill himself. He can't live on this world without Alec. Not without the love of his life. There's no point for it.

"Stupid White Book!" he cried out and threw the book across the room. He missed a few inches of his friend's head. "I can't find anything!"

"Calm down Magnus. We'll find Alexander. Everything is going to be ok." said the brown-haired woman.

"How can you be so sure Tessa? I can't…can't find him. What if he…"

"You stop that Magnus Bane! Alec is ok. We'll find him. And then you can be forever together" said Tessa grabbing warlock's hands in her own. She tried to comfort her best friend. She wanted nothing more to find Alec, for Magnus, so she didn't have to see him in a pain. She took him in an embrace and let him sob in her chest. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. She was there for him, like he was there for her, when she lost Will. Looking now at the older man she saw his vulnerability. When Magnus was suffering nothing could help.

They tried everything. Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon were looking for Alec in a day and night in the city. Magnus summoned so many demons just to have sure that they didn't have his lover. James was looking for him in the Silent City. Maryse and Robert in Idris. Werewolves looked for the Shadowhunter in forests and at lakes. And nothing. Like he wasn't here. Where to look? For sure they know that Alec is alive, because Jace still had his parabatai rune. But where was Alec? Tessa hated that they cannot find him.

"Hey" said Clary, walking through the door of warlock's apartment. "I brought some coffee. Hi Tessa."

"Hello Clary. And thanks for the coffee. I think we could use some." said the other warlock grabbing a cup. "So what's new?"

"Nothing. Luke and his pack were night-searching last night, but…"

"I'm going out" said Magnus getting up. "I need to find him. Otherwise I'm going to freak out! If there'll be some news…"

"I'll call you ASAP." Replied Clary, smiling kindly at Magnus. The warlock went out, just to clear his head out a little. He couldn't stand this pity looks of his friends. He must find Alec. Even if that kills him.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Magnus's apartment:**_

"How is he, for real?" ask the red-head.

"Not good. I mean he punishes himself for all of this. And I'm trying to do everything to help. But… I don't know what to do." Answered sadly Tessa. "And how's Jace and Izzy?"

"Same as Magnus. Jace blames himself that he didn't go with Alec that night, and Izzy… she blames herself that she encouraged him to go out. And I can't help them. It's so frustrating. I want to find Alec. He's like a brother to me too" she sat on the couch cuddling Chairman Meow. A moment later, a dark-haired boy came through the door. Clary looked at him. He was so familiar.

"James. I'm so glad that you came" said Tessa, hugging that man. "Clary, please meet…"

"Brother Zachariah? But how…?"

"Hello Clarissa. There's no need to call me Brother Zachariah anymore. I'm not a Silent Brother. Now I'm a Shadowhunter like you. Let mi introduce myself. James Carstairs." he handed her his hand. Clary still in a shock took his hand. "So is there any progress in finding young Alexander?"

"None" mused Clary. "We tried everything, but we can't find him."

"Hmm…" Jem was in thoughts "When I was in the Institute the last time Maryse Lightwood showed me an Angel's wings and a note from Jonathan Morgenstern. Do you think that he may have something to do with Alexander's disappearing?" he turned to Clary

"Who's Jonathan Morgenstern?" asked Tessa

"My brother…"

* * *

**Magnus POV:**

He wandered in New York's streets for so long. He didn't know what to do. He asked every Downworlder that he met if they saw his Shadowhunter. He was exhausted and frustrated. No one saw Alec or heard about him. WHY? He asked himself. _Why I can't find you Alec? Where are you?_

"Magnus Bane." he heard behind his back. He turned around slowly to approach Meliron, a knight from the Seelie Court. "How's nice to see you. How's life?"

"It's nice to see you to Meliron."

"I heard about your loss. I'm truly sorry."

"Loss? What do you mean? Alexander isn't dead! He's just gone missing." He glared the man in front of him. How could he smile when the warlock was in a pain.

"Excuse me then. I did not mean to make you mad. So how's it going with looking for Alexander? Any success?"

"No. We can't find him" whispered warlock. Sadness was heard in his voice so clearly. Meliron looked at him with a pity.

"You know. My Queen wanted to see you. Let's go."

"Don't have time for social visits. My boyfriend is missing! So…no!"

"But I suppose you do not have a choice Magnus. She want to talk about a certain Shadowhunter…

**_In the Seelie Court:_**

"Magnus Bane! What a pleasure. Come, sit, have a drink" said Queen. She wore a long red dress. She drank one of the pink drinks and offered one to the warlock. He was smart enough to not drink anything here again.

'My dear Queen, You requested a visit from me."

"Oh yes. My dear, I heard about your Shadowhunter. He's gone missing, am I correct?"

"Yes. Do you happen to know where he may be?" asked Magnus with the pain in his eyes. He wanted so badly to hear anything about Alec.

"Unfortunately no. Although I heard some news about our friend." The warlock looked at her puzzled. "I heard from the Clave that Jonathan Morgenstern returned…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	5. A part of the plan

**A/N: red wolf: Yes indeed, the Seelie Court knows about Jonathan's return. **

**Green feather: Of course they're blaming themselves. As always.**

**Thank you for reviews.**

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. A part of the plan**

Everything was blurry. His head was dizzy. Where was he? What happened? Where is…

"MAGNUS?!" he shouted in the darkness. Where was his warlock? That downworlders said that they have him. He needs to save his lover. Even if that's the last thing he'll do. He tried to move, but found out that he's chained to a wall. Was he in the Silent City? No? He couldn't be. Then where was he? And most importantly where is Magnus?

"Oh, so you woke up. Finally. I started to worry that we knocked you down a bit harder than we should" said some female voice. Alec recognized it. It was the same girl, who asked him if he is Alec Lightwood.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you. He forbid us to hurt you in any way." she said, giving him a water. He drank it gladly. "I'm Chloe by the way. I'm a werewolf, but you probably know that. Anyway, are you ok? Nothing hurt or broken? I told them to watch over you, but they are not sensitive in any way."

"Who are they?" he said in a more confident voice. He tried to remember things from last night, but it was only darkness."

"My friends. Werewolves. No sensitive at all"

"Why am I here?"

"You are our leverage. I mean his leverage. Yes, his leverage" she said getting up.

"His? Who are you talking about?"

"Oh you Shadowhunters, always ask too many questions." he heard footsteps outside the room. And then he saw him in a pure light.

"Hello Alexander"

"Jonathan…"

* * *

**Magnus POV: In the Gard.**

"When did you want to tell me that Jonathon is back?!" Magnus shouted, coming through the Gard's door. He was so pissed off on the entirely Clave. How could they not tell him that? Everyone was looking at him and Shadowhunters behind his back. He came here with Clary and Jem. Tessa stayed in Brooklyn with Jace and Isabelle. In case Alec was back. Magnus glared every member of the Clave, especially Maryse and Robert Lightwood. "Well?"

"What are you doing here Magnus Bane?" asked Consul Penhallow. "How did you get here?"

"Not important. So?" he came closer to Lightwoods. "How long do you know about Jonathan's return?"

"It is none of your business Bane" said firmly the Consul. "You are not welcomed in Alicante. It's the Shadowhunters city. You can only come, when we ask you to."

"Well I'm here cause MINE Shadowhunter's gone missing. And you're not doing anything with that, obviously."

"We know that Alexander is missing, but Jonathon is a bigger problem for us." Jia Penhallow was stubborn. Magnus wanted nothing more but make her miserable in that moment.

"Not for me! And I bet not for Lightwoods, or I am mistaken?" he looked straight into Maryse's eyes. She tried to avoid his gaze. Clary stood next to him along with Jem. They stared on Shadowhunters. How could they sat so calmly when Alec was missing and Jonathon could have him? "For me the most important matter is to find Alec. ASAP! Got it! And if you ever want my help again better start looking for him too. Otherwise, You can kiss my ass, I won't help you with anything ever again!"

Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. But Clary and Jem understood him perfectly. If Jace or Tessa has gone missing, they'll move the earth and heaven to find them. And so was Magnus doing it. He was doing everything he could to bring his love to home.

"And how do we do that? If you the High Warlock of Brooklyn cannot find him, then how we can manage to do it?" said for the first time Robert Lightwood. Everyone looked at him. Magnus knew he was right. How Clave could find Alec, when Magnus couldn't. And he was a warlock after all. He searched people before. But this was different. Something was blocking him. But what could be that? Some demonic power? But he was partly a demon, so that couldn't be so difficult. And yet, he couldn't find his love. Robert was looking at Magnus very confident. He showed none emotion. Not anger, not pain, not helpless. Didn't he feel anything? His son was missing. He was the new Inquisitor. He had to do what was good for the Clave. But Alec was a member of the Clave, so he should look for him. "I can assure you, when we find Jonathon, we start looking for Alexander. Besides Bane, you're a member of the Council. It should be your concern to find Jonathan too."

"I do not care about that little shit!" he was mad. He fought with himself just to not turn all of them into rats. "I'm not going to look for him. I'm searching for Alec. And if you ever cared for your own son, you'll help me Inquisitor Lightwood!" he said and turned around to go out. He needed to be alone for a bit. He heard from behind closed door, that James and Clary tried to convince Clave to help him.

* * *

**Clary POV: In the Gard**

"Please forgive him. He's not himself." said mildly James. "we apologize for interrupting your gathering, but we want to find young Alexander. Do you know something that could help us?" Clary looked at him enchanted. All women in the Gard were looking at him with a passion. Who could blame them. James was handsome. His voice was like a honey for ears. Like music. No wonder Tessa loved him.

"-James, Clarissa how did you get here? We didn't expect you here" said Consul Penhallow. She was a tall women, but the attire of a Consul didn't suit her well.

"We sent a fire message to Helen that we're coming" said a bit cheerfully Clary. She looked in Helen's eyes and smiled.

"Helen? Is that true?"

"Oh yes Consul Penhallow. They sent that message like an hour ago, but I did not expect them so soon here." said Blackthorne. Penhallow's ring shined on her left hand. So her relationship with Jia's daughter was serious. They exchanged families rings. It's a big step. Maybe she and Jace do it one day too. Clary liked that idea. Tessa gave to Jace Herondale's family ring. The one that Will left her. And Clary had Morgenstern's ring and Fairchaild's as well.

"It's not important. Clarissa did you have any contact with your brother?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jem glared her with _you-cannot-speak-like-that-to-clave_ gaze. "I apologize. I did not have any contact with Jonathon since three months. I thought he's gone forever and then we found out that he is back. And…" she looked on the door hoping that Magnus won't hear her "I think he might took Alec."

"But why?" asked with tears Maryse. For the first time since Max's funeral she saw her crying. "What did Alec do? He's just a little boy."

"He's not little boy Maryse!" said loudly Robert. "he's an adult man. A Shadowhunter! That's the reason. Probably Jonathon wants to use him to come to Alicante. So he can kill all of us."

"I hardly believe this" said Jem. "I think it's a bigger matter than killing Shadowhunters. There's a particular reason that he took Alec and not Jace or his sister Clary. If it was just for some Shadowhunter he could took any. But it's bigger. And somehow Alec plays majority part of his plan. I just don't know what is it…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

What do you think? Is Jem right? Is Alec a truly part of Jonathan's plan?

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	6. You're just my leverage

**Red wolf: maybe yes, maybe not. You have to see it for yourself.**

**Thank you for reviews**

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter 6. You're just my leverage.**

Alec watched him in a silence. What did he want form him? He was nothing. He couldn't help him in whatever sick plan he got. Alec wanted nothing more than go home. Not to the Institute but on Brooklyn. To make sure that Magnus was safe and sound. Because his warlock wasn't here. They lied to Alec. How he could be so stupid to get himself caught up on this trick. Of course some minor downworlders couldn't catch the greatest warlock.

"So, do you feel all right? They didn't hurt you, did they? Or should I kill them?" asked Jonathon in his demonic voice. He sat next to Alec and look at him curious.

"What am I doing here? What do you want from me?"

"From you? Nothing…yet." said the other Shadowhunter. "You're just my leverage."

"Your leverage? You realize that my family is probably looking for me now, right? And they'll find you and this time you'll be gone forever"

"Oh stupid little shadowhunter. Your family can come here and they'll find nothing." answered coolly Jonathan. Alec looked at him dumbfounded. "I put a spell at this place. Probably wonder how I did that, right? I have one good thing from my weak father. I can do some dark magic. But not too much. And that's why I need you."

"Just because I dated a warlock, that doesn't mean that I can do magic. I guess you failed on that." Alec smiled pitifully at the Morgenstern boy.

"Oh… you are so naïve Alec. You really don't know why am I keeping you here?" he looked at him frowned. Come on Alec, think. Why Jonathan wants you? Maybe for Jace? Or Clary? Or…

"Magnus…" he whispered.

"Congratulations, you are correct!" he clapped his hands and smiled widely. "I want your warlock's help."

"Sorry to breaking news to you, but his not my warlock anymore. We broke up"

"Oh such a shame." he was sarcastic. Alec prayed in a silence that Magnus wasn't so stupid and didn't come here. He moved on, right? He didn't care for the Shadowhunter anymore. Alec wanted it to be different, but he wished that Magnus didn't agree to help, just to save Alec "But he still cares for you."

Alec shook his head. No he didn't. Magnus broke up with Alec so he didn't care for him anymore. Right?

"Don't believe me? Ok, wait here." he went out from Alec's room. He came back five minutes later with some kind of a mirror. He sat next to Alec and showed him mirror. "Show me Magnus Bane"

And Alec saw his warlock. Sitting and crying on the steps of the Gard. He was in a pain. And Alec wanted nothing more than scream from his suffer. He felt tears on his cheeks. He was crying. Crying for himself, crying for his beloved, crying from helpless and stupidity of his. So Jonathan would use Alec to get help from Magnus. But what he wanted to do, that he needed help from Magnus? Summon some demons? But for what? _Oh God Alec you are stupid?!_ he said to himself. Not some demons, but the great demons. Maybe Lilith or Azazel again? Oh they are screwed.

"See? He will do anything for me" said Jonathon in a proudly tone. "He loves you. And my dear friend love makes us fools."

"You want Lilith back? Is that why you need Magnus?" asked Alec in a small voice.

"Lilith? No. I want Magnus to summoned the Light Bringer, The Morning Star…"

"Lucifer…" he interrupted Jonathon. Of course. Why not summon the greatest demon.

"So you do know a history. Did he tell you? Or you know this from the vampire ex-girlfriend?" he grinned at him. God he was so cocky. No wonder his family hated him. "Oh, you found out that on your own, right? You are a clever boy."

"You are crazy if you think that Magnus will summon Lucifer, He can't do that. Guess you do not know the history. No one can summon Lucifer. That's impossible." blurted Alec. Jonathon looked at him smiling like a child, now he looked like an angel. Not a demon than he is.

"My, my Alexander. You are a shadowhunter. You should know, that you need the blood of Lucifer to summon him. And this is when your warlock comes in." Alec looked at him frightened and confused. Why did he mean? "Oh so you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I'm going to use Lucifer's own blood to summon him. And where do I find better if not from his own flesh and blood on the earth? Huh? You know it's true." Alec was shocked. He knew it's true. Of course. Now he realized that. Now he knew what Azazel meant when he said that he don't want to piss off someone because he didn't want to help Magnus. He knew why his magic light was shining in colors, when Magnus was holding it. That was why. Because Lucifer, the Light Bringer was the father of his beloved warlock. So Camille lied to him, when he asked about it.

"He won't do that" Alec said so quietly that he wondered himself if he said that for real.

"Of course, he will. If not, I'll kill you. And you and I know that he won't let that happen. Believe me. He would rise the whole hell just to save you."

"How do you know that? Maybe he doesn't love me anymore"

"Oh please. Come up with better lies. I saw him in Alicante. He killed almost every demon who just looked askew on you. Every demon who snuck up to you. Every demon who tried to lay a finger on you. So you think he won't do what I want to save you from my tortures?" there was so much confidence in his voice. "You know I told my sister once that if I cannot move the Heaven I will rise the Hell. And since I already have a heaven's part, now it's time for hell's part of my plan."

"What plan?"

"You'll find out in a proper time Alec. Now rest. Cause soon I'm going to get your warlock."

He left Alec alone in the dark. It's good that shadowhunter has a rune for night-sight. His eyes adjusted quickly. He found himself thinking again about Magnus. All he had in his mind was picture of crying warlock in front of Gard. He knew that Jonathon was right, Magnus will come for him and do everything other boy wants from him. Just to save Alec. Alec couldn't deny it. If the situation was different. And it was Magnus who would be held as a prisoner, Alec would do everything he could to save him. Even if he would have to bring Lucifer from the Hell or Raziel from the Heaven. He would do that without hesitation.

"So you think it's time? The Clave started looking for you. And so the Lightwoods, and Daylighter and Garroway's pack" said some boy outside the door. "Jonathon are you ready?"

"I believe I am. Tomorrow we summon Lucifer…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So...do you think he will summon Lucifer?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	7. He has him

Red wolf: He will everything he can to save Alec.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter 7. He has him**

Magnus was sitting and crying on steps of the Gard. He was so helpless. Tried everything and failed on it. He was not a worthy warlock. His mind went to the last happy memory of Alec and himself:

"_I'm sorry Magnus." said the blue-eyed boy standing in the door of the bedroom. "I'm really sorry"_

"_Alec…I'm not mad at you. I just don't understand why you jumped on me. You know I'm old. So obviously I have some souvenirs from my past. It's a part of me."_

"_I know, and I'm sorry. But all this situation with Jace and Clary's missing takes over me. It's so frustrating that I can't help with finding my brother and my friend. It sucks" the warlock came up to the Shadowhunter and took him in an embrace. Alec relaxed in so familiar arms. He put his head on warlock's shoulder. Magnus started to stroke his hair. _

"_I know. I'm trying to do everything I can to find Jace and Clary. They are my friends too, even if they irritate me sometimes." joked Magnus._

"_And I'm very grateful to you for that." _

"_Ok, enough with apologizing in words. How about a kiss to make it better?" _

_Alec smiled a little and kissed his boyfriend full on lips. The kiss was full of love, desire, passion, lust. Soon they were on the bed. Magnus was underneath Alec, and the younger boy got his hands under a warlock's shirt. He took off Magnus's shirt and tracked his hands on the other chest. Magnus got his hand in Alec's hair and pulled his mouth to his. Aftera long kiss warlock pulled for an air, but Alec moved his lips to the other male's neck and bit it slightly. He knew very well how to turn on his boyfriend. Magnus moaned in the back of his throat. Than moved his hands to Alec's lower back to drew him closer. Got his hands under a Shadowhunter's shirt and removed it. Going up and down with his hand over his back. Feeling that the younger boy shivered from his touches. Alec moved his hand to Magnus's belt and started to unbuckle it. And then it happened…_

"_Guys mom called and…" Izzy's eyes were wide open. The Shadowhunter on the top froze. Magnus looked on Isabelle from above his boyfriend arms. He glared her. Her cheeks were red. Warlock looked on his boy. His face was so red from the embarrassment. He quickly rolled from the warlock and hid himself under covers. Magnus tried to touch his arm, but he jerked away._

"_Never heard of knocking Isabelle?" he said in a vicious tone. _

"_I…I'm sorry. Didn't know that you…"_

"_And what did you think I am doing in my bedroom with my boyfriend behind closed door? Playing scrabble?" he buckled his belt. He knew it's over his canoodling time with Alec. At least till they'll be alone again. _

"_No… I…Sorry, ok. I'll remember for the next time. To knock for at least five minutes before I enter your room." she looked on her, hided under covers, brother. "I'm sorry Alec"_

"_It's fine." he said looking up from the covers. Blush were still on his cheeks, but not so red as before. "We should lock the bedroom… What were you saying? About mom?"_

"_Oh yes, she called and said that we should come home, she has some news. Anyway…I leave you two to collect yourselves. I'll be in the kitchen" she walked of their bedroom._

"_Oh I hate her!" grumbled the warlock burrowing his face in a pillow._

"_She's my sister Magnus"_

"_But I hate her right now. We were starting to have fun! And now it's over" he pouted at his boyfriend. Alec stood up and put his shirt back on. Then he leaned and captured warlock's lips. It was a brief kiss, but Magnus liked that._

"_I promise you, when everything ends, we'll be back to our having fun or whatever you like to call it."_

"_Canoodle, darling. Canoodle…" _

Magnus smiled a bit on that memory. That was the last happy one, cause a few days later was a break-up. The stupidest move in warlock's existence. He kicked some rocks on a path.

"Are you ok?" asked some female voice. Magnus turned over to approach Maryse Lightwood. She was like 38-years old woman. Wearing a black long dress, no jewelry, long black hair made in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were beautiful, but not as Alec's, and full of pain. The last time he saw a soreness in her eyes was the day of the little Max funeral. She was vulnerable there. Magnus knew that look. She lost one son, she couldn't lose another.

"I guess…And you? Are YOU ok?"

"I've been better." said sadly woman. "Magnus, I am really sorry that we did not tell you about Jonathon, but you and Alec… were broken up. And Lucian said that you are out of the business for a bit. So we thought that you won't help us."

"You were right. I'm sorry to say that but I do not care about Morgenstern. All I want is Alec to be back."

"And you think I don't want that?!" she cried out. "He is my son. My little boy! I can't lose him. Not after…" she broke in tears. Magnus watched her carefully and touch her shoulder. She tensed a little but let the warlock took her in a hug. Tears were running down on her cheeks.

"Maryse look at me." said warlock softly. "I promise you that I will do everything I can to find Alec, to bring him home. Even if it'll be last thing I do."

"I believe you Magnus. I know you'll do it." she pulled away from him. She put her hand on his arm. "You know I never understood why my son loves you, but now I do. You are a good man Magnus Bane. Perfect fit for my boy."

"Thank you, but…"

"I know you had some fight, Isabelle told me. But I hope you'll work things out when Alec returns. I really hope for it." she smiled at him. "I should get back inside. You are more than welcome to stay with us, along with Mr. Carstairs and Clarissa. And tomorrow we all get back to New York. To find my son." Magnus nodded as she went inside the Gard.

He thought a little about what Maryse have said. He didn't want to stay in Idris. He needed get back to Brooklyn in case Alec is back. He just needed to take some things from Ragnor's place. Some books and mixtures that his old friend had. He didn't take them the last time. And maybe there'll be some different spells. Maybe there'll be something that will help him find his lover. He thought that Clary and Jem will stay in the Gard for a bit, and if they don't they'll go with Lightwoods. So he could go alone. The walk to Fell's home wasn't long, but Magnus had time to think. Is it possible that Jonathon's return and Alec's missing were combined? Did he really take Alec? But for what? What did he want from him? And then it hit him. Of course he doesn't want anything for Alec. He wants something from Magnus. So he took him. Now the warlock understood the meaning of a leverage, as that boy-demon said. Oh they are so dead. But Magnus knew, that he'll do whatever that crazy boy wanted from him, just to save the young Lightwood. But what he wanted from him? Before he reached Fell's door, he felt something hot in his hand. He opened his fist to find a note.

"_Blackwell's Island. One hour, or I'll kill Alexander. Jonathon Morgenstern"_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	8. I found you

Red wolf: He's gonna get him!

Green feather: I love to make cliffies.

Thank you for reviews and follows and favorites.

Enjoy the new one

* * *

_**Chapter 8. I found you**_

Magnus read this message a few times before it hit him. He created a portal in a rush. A half hour later he was standing on Blackwell's Island. He thought that Jonathon were probably using the same building as Valentine before. Like father, like son. He was looking around the building when he heard some voice.

"Magnus Bane? You're Magnus Bane, right?"

Warlock turned around and found a blonde girl in a red dress standing in front of him. She wasn't tall, maybe a few inches smaller than Alec. Her golden eyes were shining bright. Magnus watched her in a pity. So Jonathon was using some werewolves for help. So low. But was it really important to the warlock? No! All he wants is Alec to be back.

"Yes." he answered

"Good. Jonathon sent me to get you. I'm Chloe." she looked at him in curios "Ok…follow me."

They went into that building. There was dark. Magnus tried to sense Alec, but something was blocking him. A demonic power? Maybe. But if it is, than he had to use some powerful demon. But which one? Lilith? No, she's gone. Then who?

"Magnus Bane, how wonderful that you finally joined us." Jonathon grinned at warlock. And then something broke inside of Bane. Magnus rushed to him and grabbed him for a collar of his shirt.

"WHERE IS ALEC? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" he cried out. Magnus felt that someone was pulling him away from the blond Shadowhunter. He tried to shake them away, but they were stronger, and he was exhausted.

"No need to worry. Your Shadowhunter is perfectly safe. Now. I believe you won't attack me again. Or should I let my friends take care of you?" he looked in his eyes. Magnus tried to calm down himself. He knew that the anger won't help him right now. But he was boiling inside. He wanted to torture the Shadowhunter in rare ways. He couldn't help but wonder what horrible things Jonathon was doing to Alec. Was he ok? Where was he? What did he do to him? That was all the warlock was thinking in that moment. He felt that someone's arms released him.

"Where is Alec?" he said in a calmer voice.

"See? No need to be angry. Follow me, I'll show you that I have a good heart. I'll take you to Alexander…"

Alec POV:

Alec was lying on the floor, covered in a dirt. His head was pulsing like crazy. His eyes were banded. He felt some blood on his lips. Did they beat him up? Why didn't he feel anything? Did they give him something? Some drugs? He tried to move but he was powerless. He heard some footsteps and voices but he couldn't understand what they were saying. All he knew, or he thought he knew, was that someone came in his room. And then he knew. He smelled a familiar scent of sandalwood and vanilla. Magnus. He came for him. He tried to focus on that, but it was too painful. Soon he felt familiar arms around him.

"Oh, Alec." said warlock, and he took the Shadowhunter in an embrace. Alec felt stroking on his hair and a water on his cheeks. He didn't know which one of them was crying. He felt that Magnus removed the band from his eyes. He still had closed eyes. He didn't want to open them, cause he thought he's dreaming. Maybe he was. Maybe feeling Magnus's presence was some trick of his mind, or consequences of that drugs they gave him. He felt warlock's hand on his cheek. "Alec, open your eyes."

"No!" he said in a harsh voice. "I can't"

"Why? What did he do to you?"

"I don't want to wake up from this dream." said the Shadowhunter. Soon he felt a familiar lips on his own. He couldn't help and lean in that kiss. God, it was full of every emotion he could think in that moment. Love, lust, anger, sadness, remorse, apologizing, fear. Alec and Magnus pulled away, when they heard someone was clearing throat.

"See? I didn't lie to you. He's perfectly safe" said Morgenstern standing in a door frame "I didn't do anything to him" Magnus glared him "Ok. I gave him some drugs and beat him up a bit. But nothing serious. Trust me."

"I'll be the one to say what is true or not." said warlock and turn back to Alec. "Are you ok, darling?" Alec nodded and smiled a bit. He missed being called darling. "Why is he chained? Release him."

"Can't do it. I need him still." said Jonathon. "Anyway. I'll give you some time. And then we'll talk about businesses Bane. Cause You have something what I want." he walked out. Magnus and Alec stayed alone. Warlock tried to unchain the Shadowhunter, but failed on it.

"Don't. You're going to hurt yourself" said Alec. He was right. Magnus had on his hands burns. "It has some runes on, but I don't know them."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Alec saw tears on Magnus's cheeks. He wanted nothing more but take the warlock in an embrace and comfort him. But he couldn't. "It's my fault."

"No, it's not." he felt that Magnus laid his head on the Shadowhunter's shoulder. One arm on Alec's back and the other on his waist. "I'm the one that they caught. So it's my fault. I should be the one apologizing. And I'm sorry. Terribly sorry. Not just because of this, but about earlier too. You know all that with Camille. I went to her for…"

"I know. And I'm sorry about that too. It's just… I never loved someone so badly. And I was scared that you're going to leave me when you find out. And I was scared to tell you. Cause you are Shadowhunter, the descend of Angel, and I…"

"I know Magnus… I know that Lucifer is your father." Magnus eyes were wide open. He looked in Alec to find some disgust in his eyes, but there was none. Cause Alec didn't care about that. "I love you Magnus. And me knowing that won't change the way I feel about you. But I know you may not have the same feelings for me anymore."

"God! Are you stupid? I never stopped loving you… You know, I wanted to go back there, when we broke up. So badly. But I thought that it'll be better when we won't be together, cause I didn't want to tell my secrets." he smiled a bit. "I guess I was the one stupid."

"You think so." Alec was still looking at his warlock a bit unsure. What were they now? "Um Magnus…"

"Yes darling?"

"Where are we standing now? Are we…"

"I thought that you're the one wiser in this relationship. I'm still in love with you. And I promise you, when we survive this, we're going to rebuild our relationship. Of course, if you still want me?" Alec was looking at him and grinned. He leaned closer to the warlock. Magnus understood perfectly what Alec was doing. Soon they were kissing again. When they pulled away, Alec looked at the warlock with love. "I guess it's a yes? You still want me?" the Shadowhunter nodded and blushed a little. "Good. Cause I can't imagine my life without you. The last three months were a torture for me. Every day I was listening over and over again your voice messages. I was looking at our photos non-stop. I even slept on your side of the bed, just because it smelled like you. I missed you like crazy. And when that stupid boy came to me and said that they took you, I swear on Raziel, that my heart stopped beats for a few seconds. I thought that I lost you forever. And when I went to Institute to make sure… and you weren't there…I…couldn't stand it. I was freaking out. All of us were looking for you. And then I got note from Morgenstern, that he has you. And I knew it, that he took you, cause he wants something from me…"

"Magnus, he wants you to…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	9. Now Magnus is missing too

**A/N: This chapter happens during chapters 7 and 8. **

**red wolf: Oh yes they are, but for how long?**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 9. Now Magnus is missing too.**

**Clary POV:**

They went out of the Gard irritated. God, the whole Clave was so stubborn. Clary had a feeling that her brother took Alec. And she was scared for him. Her brother was unpredictable. Why he wanted Alec?

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" asked James. Clary looked at him questioned. "That Jonathon took Alec, because he wants something from Magnus?"

"Yes…" she whispered. "And that scares me. Cause my brother is sick and crazy. But what he could want from Magnus? I mean he could get help from any warlock at this world. Then why Magnus?"

"It must be some big thing, cause Magnus isn't just some warlock, he's the greatest warlock in this world."

"Really? I thought that is just a title, you know the High Warlock…" she looked at him with a questioningly look "Why he is the greatest warlock? Do you know?"

"No… but it has something to do with his father. But I don't know who he is." Maryse Lightwood went out of the Gard finally, without Robert. She looked at Clary and James and she was confused.

"Clarissa where is Magnus?" asked the older woman. Clary and James looked around. Magnus was nowhere to be found. What's going on? "We need to get back to New York. We don't get any help here. And he needs to a create a portal"

"I don't know. Haven't seen him since he left the Gard. Maybe he went to Fell's house. He mentioned the last time we were here, that he didn't take everything he wanted."

"I suggest we go and look for him" said James. And the three of them went. "Maryse where is Robert? He's not coming back with us?" Maryse just shook his head in an answer.

Clary knew that Robert Lightwood was out of the picture for a long time. He didn't know what was going on with his own children. The further walk was in a silence. None of them was saying anything. Cause there was nothing to say. Soon they found themselves in front of Ragnor's home. The last time Clary was here, Ragnor was killed by demons and Magnus invited her in. She get to the door and tried to open them. But she couldn't. They were closed with some magic. So Magnus wasn't here? If he was, he would have left them open. Like before.

"What is it Clary?" asked concerned Maryse. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't get in. So Magnus wasn't here." she said coming back to them. "That spell he put at the door last time is still active."

"Then where is he?" blurted Jem

"Maybe he went back to Brooklyn?" suggested Maryse. Clary thought about that for a second. Maybe it was true. He probably went back, to look for Alec. "But how we will be back to home now?"

"I guess I draw a portal again." said Clary…

Twenty minutes later they were standing in Magnus's loft. Tessa and Isabelle got up from the couch immediately. They looked at three Shadowhunters and were confused.

"Where is Magnus?" asked Tessa "Why he didn't come back?"

"He's not here?" cried out Jem. "stupid warlock.!"

"James!"

"I apologize. But we thought that he came back, because we couldn't find him in Idris." Tessa and Isabelle looked unsure. "I mean, Clary and I stayed in the Gard for a while to convince the Clave to help us. And Magnus got mad at them and went out…"

"And then I went out and talk a little with him" interrupted Maryse. She stepped out from behind James and sat on the couch. "And then I went back to the Gard for Clary and James. When we all were outside he wasn't there so we went to that Ragnor's home but he wasn't there either. So we thought that he came back."

"God damnit!" spoke for the first time Izzy. "where is he? We need to stick together!"

"Isabelle calm down. I'm sure Magnus had a good reason to go somewhere" said calmly Tessa. "But I wonder where he could go. Did something happen in Idris besides what you told us?"

"I don't think so" answered Clary. "I mean he was alone for a bit, but…"

"What?" said all of them.

"How could I be so stupid! He probably get some note from my brother…Fuck!"

"Language Clary" said Jace coming through the door. "I heard you downstairs. What's going on?"

"Now Magnus is missing too. That's what happened" mused Isabelle. "Can we find him somehow?" she looked directly at Tessa. Tessa watched all Shadowhunters in wonder. After a few seconds she nodded at them and looked into Jem's eyes.

"I could use a simple spell that I learned from Ragnor, but it'll be pointless. If Magnus is where Alec is, than magic won't help. But I can do something else. I can use my gift."

"Tessie are you sure? You didn't do it in a long time." said worried James.

"Your gift? What do you mean?" asked impatiently Jace. All Shadowhunters were looking at the warlock girl again.

"I'm going to change in Magnus…"

* * *

**Tessa POV:**

She was standing in his bedroom looking for something what could help her. Magnus touched everything here, but nothing seems to be good. And she needed to reach his memories. She needed to focus on Magnus thoughts about Alec. And then she saw it. A beautiful blue necklace. Just as Will's and Alec's eyes. That was it.

"Hey guys, what's this?" she showed them the necklace.

"Oh I remember that. Alec got that for Magnus in…"

"Paris" said both Clary and Jace at the same time. Tessa nodded and closed the bedroom door again. She took off her tight shirt and change into some Magnus's robe. More comfortable, because Magnus was taller than her. She put the necklace on and focused on her friend. It was a bit painful, because she didn't do it in a long time. Moment later she saw her reflex in the mirror. She looked as her glittery friend. She stepped out of the bedroom and looked at Shadowhunters. Most of them were shocked, except for James. He saw her changing earlier. Back in London.

"Which one of you saw Magnus last?"she asked in Magnus's voice

"I believe it'll be me" said Maryse Lightwood. Tessa came closer to her and grabbed her hand.

She focused on all Magnus memories about Maryse. She saw her shocked face in Alicante, when Alec kissed Magnus. She saw her crying at some funeral, she saw her smiling when she hugged Magnus and Alec in Alicante. She saw her looking frightened at Magnus when he came inside the Gard with Jem and Clary. And eventually she saw them talking in front of the Gard. She saw Magnus hugging her, and promising her that he'll bring Alec home. And then she saw that he's going to Fell's house. And then darkness. _Come on Tessa, focus!_ she said to herself. Where are we going Magnus? Then she felt on her hand some burn. She quickly shook it off and became herself again. James were by her side in no time. And took her in an embrace.

"Tessie are you alright?" asked frightened Jem. She nodded and grin at him. "So…what did you see?"

"He was in a way to Ragnor Fell's house, and apparently he got some fire message, but I didn't see what was it. I'm sorry I thought it'll work."

"It's okay. You tried" said Clary smiling at her. Tessa smiled back. "Now we need to find them in traditional way." Jace frowned at her "We track my brother with mine blood…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	10. A part of the Ritual

**A/N: I decided to post it today too. **

**Red wolf: Of course they are ;)**

**Guest: Yes, there will be more hurt in this story.**

**Thank you for reviews. **

**Enjoy the next one.**

* * *

**Chapter 10. A part of the ritual**

"Shh…it's not important" cooed Magnus. He pulled the younger boy closer to himself. " I don't care what he wants from me as long as you're alright."

"It's important. Beause he wants you to summon Lucifer…" Alec was looking straight into Magnus's eyes. The warlock caressed his cheek. "You can't…"

"My, my, my." interrupted them Jonathon coming through the door. "Alexander I believe you can't keep your mouth shut, can you? It's not nice to tell our friend all in one time, right?" he looked at the shadowhunter and warlock in an embrace. "Well, I gave you two sometime. Now it's time for the business. Shall we Magnus?"

"I'm not leaving Alec here!"

"Oh fine. Then we can take him too." he came closer to Alec. Magnus went into his protective mode immediately. He prepared himself to protect his lover, but he saw that the other Shadowhunter was unchaining his lover. Soon Alec's arms were free. Magnus, as it on a cue, started to examine his arms. He was fine. He got up and helped his lover stand on his own feet. Alec was a bit unstable, so Magnus held him strong. Both of them followed the blonde Shadowhunter to the other room. Now they were standing in a really big room. There was none furniture. There was so many candles but not on fire. He saw the blond werewolf-girl bringing some chair. Then she came to Magnus and Alec.

"It's ok. I'll take Alec to the chair." Magnus looked at her with _hurt-my-boyfriend-in-any-way-and-i-kill-you_ look. She smiled at him and took the Shadowhunter from his grip. She led him to the chair and gave him some water to drink.

"See? Nothing bad happens to Alec here. We can take care of him. And now let's talk." Magnus nodded and looked for the last time at his lover, before he turned to Morgenstern.

"Ok, what do you want from me?"

"Straight to the point. I like it." he grinned at him. "Ok. I want you to summon Lucifer, but you know that already. That's one part of the plan…"

"One part? So there's more? Do you realize that my magic isn't endless? I can't do everything."

"Oh, the first part of my plan is simple. But first…I want you to meet someone. Follow me" he said to Magnus.

The warlock fought with himself as it to go or not, but thought it'll be better if he will. Because the blond one was crazy. He walked behind him to some other room. It was dark. Thanks to his cat-eyes he could see some posture inside. It was little, like some kid. Magnus was wondering what could possibly going on.

"So this is Jenny. She's a werewolf." said Jonathon as he switched the light on. Magnus saw a little blond girl with green eyes. She looked familiar. Could Magnus know her? No, she's too young for attending one of his parties. Then where he saw her? Of course she looked familiar. She looked like little version of the other blond werewolf-girl, who stayed with Alec. "Ok, let's move forward." They went to the next room. When the light was switched on, the warlock saw a young boy with brown hair and red eyes and fangs out when they stepped in. _A vampire? For real. What's next? A faerie_? he thought. But why he needed them? "You probably wonder why I'm keeping these creatures here, right? And this my friend is a first part of my fabulous plan."

"In your mouth word fabulous means something really bad. And we are not friends" stated the warlock. He wondered how's Alec. He wanted to go back to him. But he had a feeling that this isn't end of this _tour_. "Ok Jonathon. I'm tired of it. Tell me what do you want from me? So I can go back home with my boyfriend."

"Patience is a virtue. No one told you that?" ha smiled vicious at him. Magnus rolled his eyes. "Ok. But there is one more…creature…I want you to meet. Come on."

And so he went after the Shadowhunter back to the room where was Alec. Magnus looked at his boyfriend who was now chained to the chair. He immediately ran to him.

"Alec! Alec darling are you alright?" Alec breathed heavily. "Why he is chained again? I went with you!" cried out the warlock.

"I don't fully trust you. And as long as I have him, you'll do what I want." he stepped closer to a dark curtain in the other side of the room. "And now Magnus Bane meet the most important part of my plan A."

he took off the curtain and then the warlock saw him. He was shocked. In front of him was chained an angel. Not some angel. Magnus saw him before in books. It was Gabriel. But something was wrong. And then it hit him. Gabriel didn't have his wings. They were cut off. Magnus covered his mouth. Gabriel was bleeding with a gold fluid. It was terrifying.

"What the hell did you do to him? Oh my god…you're insane…"Magnus stared at Gabriel. He couldn't stop as if the angel was calling for him.

"There's no need to bad-naming me. I only did what I had to. I'm surprised that the Clave didn't tell you…"

"So the Clave knows about it? But how…"

"Let's say…that I dropped to the Institute…a little gift from our friend Gabriel." he grinned at the warlock. His eyes were wide open. "So do you know what I want from you now? Or should I elaborate this?"

Magnus stared at him frightened. What he was supposed to do with all these creatures. Another ritual, like Valentine wanted, so Jonathon could possess demons? But why did he want an Angel. He didn't need him to summon demons. Then why? He looked at the blonde Shadowhunter, who was now holding some black, old book. He handed it to Magnus

"What is it?"

"It's the Book of Black. Never heard? Probably not, because it was gone for a long time. But I searched for it very accurately. And I found it. Anyway. It's the opposite of the Book of White, the one you have. It contains dark magic, a lot of it. And that's what we want." Explained Jonathon opening the book on the first page. Magnus looked at it curious. He never saw so strong spells contained the dark magic. Part of him was exciting about it, because this was new, and a part of him was terrifying because it was a bad magic. It was written in Latin and Ancient-Greek. But Magnus understood that languages. Magnus was flicking through the book quickly not really focusing on the spells yet.

"And what should I do with it?"

"My friend…Page fourteen."

Magnus opened at it and started to read. It was a spell for power. But not magical power, but to absorb power from unnatural creatures. Of course. That's why he's holding a werewolf and vampire. Fastness from the werewolf, immortality from the vampire, strength from the shadowhunter and magic from the faerie and warlock. All that with angel's blood will make him insurmountable. Magnus swallowed hard. So Jonathon wants to be unstoppable. But he hasn't got a faerie yet, so maybe they had some time. Maybe the others will find them. If Magnus could contact with Tessa or Jace. But how, for now his magic didn't work here. So it must be some protection from another warlock or some demonic thing. Then how could he do it? And then it hit him.

"Ok, I'll do it…But you have to release Alec first. I won't do anything till he's not home safe!" demanded Magnus. Jonathon looked at the warlock and smiled widely. He shook his head and look on the Lightwood boy.

"I can't…He is a part of the ritual…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Did you expect Alec to be a part of the ritual?

How do you think Magnus will react on this?

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	11. The Ritual

**A/N: Here you go.**

**Red wolf: I like some twists in stories, you should know this by now. **

**Thank you for reviews, follows, favorites.**

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter 11. The Ritual**

Magnus was furious. He had an anger in his eyes. The blond Shadowhunter was asking for a death. He closed his fist and ran to him. He grabbed him for a collar of his shirt and tried to punch him. If magic couldn't work, so there's always a traditional way. But after all Jonathon was a Shadowhunter, and was a lot faster than Magnus. So soon Magnus was laying on a dirty floor with a seraph blade on his throat. He swallowed hard.

"Do you think I'm a fool? I'm a Shadowhunter for god's sake. You can't just simply defeat me!" yelled Morgenstern. "I'm always going to be better than you. So stop with all this, because your magic is not working yet. And you can't fight. I could have thought that Alec taught you something, but I guess you were busy with other things." he took the blade from warlock's throat and put it on his belt. Then he reached to help Magnus get off the floor.

"Exactly, you are a Shadowhunter, then why you need Alec? Let him go. Please!"

"You see, as much as I want that, I can't. To that ritual you need the pure shadowhunter's blood. And mine is…defected. I promise you it'll be just a few drops. I won't hurt him badly."

"No! Find another one, or the deal is off!." shouted Warlock. Jonathon started to look furious.

"You won't do it?" Magnus shook his head in an agreement. "Fine! Remember you caused this."

"What are you…" He saw that Jonathon stabbed the Lightwood in his heart. "NO!" Magnus cried out. Alec's eyes were wide open now. He screamed in a pain. "NO! Please! Please! Please stop it. I'll do it! I'll do it.! Don't hurt him! Please! I'm begging you stop it! Please!"

"You'll do it then?"

"YES! I'll do it." he ran over to his Shadowhunter, as Jonathon pulled the dagger out of his chest. Magnus put his hand over Alec's wound. "Take down the protection, so I can heal him! NOW!" he turned to Jonathon, but he wasn't in the room anymore. "Oh god Alec, hold on. Don't…don't you dare die on me Alec Lightwood. Oh god, what to do, what to do?"

"Stop using…god's name" whispered Alec.

"It's not the time for lectures Alec, it's time to save your life, and I don't know…"

"I took the protection down, you can heal him" said Jonathon coming back to the room. Magnus immediately whispered the spell and blue sparkles were coming from his fingers. Soon Alec's wound was gone. Magnus breathed in a relief. He was scared that he might lose Shadowhunter over his stubbornness. "So, are you going to do it now, or should I do something to Alec again?" Magnus looked over at the blond one again. He saw that he was holding some cup. A Mortal Cup? But wasn't it destroyed? "Ok. Since you can use your powers again, I need a bit more blood from Alexander. I'll do a tiny cut on his wrist…"

"I'll do it…Just give me the damn dagger." said sadly Magnus. Jonathon held him a knife and Cup. Magnus looked apologizing into his lover eyes. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but…"

"It's okay. Do it. I trust you." said slowly Alec. Magnus kissed him lightly. After they pulled away he saw that Morgenstern unchained one of Alec's hand. So Magnus took it carefully and gently touch it

"I promise it won't hurt darling." and he did it. He cut his wrist slightly. Soon the red fluid was dripping to the cup. After Alec's blood covered one fifth part of the cup he held it to Jonathon and quickly healed Alec. He cupped his face and put a gently kiss on his lips. "Do you feel alright?" he asked his lover. Alec nodded and closed eyes. He looked exhausted.

"Ok. We have the one part. Time for the next one. Bring her!" he shouted to someone. Soon the boy-demon, who came to Magnus, stepped in with the werewolf-girl. She was so frightened. Now Magnus could take a good look on her. She was like 12-years maybe. Blond long hair made in a ponytail. Green dress a bit ripped and dirty. She was afraid. She didn't know what the Shadowhunter wanted from her. Then her sister stepped in. She had a pain in her eyes. Magnus realized that she was helping Morgenstern to save her sister. Just as Magnus was helping him to save Alec. He heard that Chloe whispered name of her sister. Magnus looked at her with understatement. She looked back at him with _promise-me-you-won't-hurt-her-badly_ look. He nodded and came closer to the little girl.

"Hello Jenny, I'm Magnus." she smiled a little at him. "I need your help ok?"

"What are you? Are you a Faerie?" she asked in a sweet voice

"No darling, I'm warlock."

"I want to go home. Can you take me home?" she had tears in her eyes. Magnus felt bad for her.

"I promise that you will go home soon, ok? And so your sister will."

"Cut this crap warlock! And do your job, or I hurt Alec" warned Jonathon

"She's just a little girl! She's scared" he glared at the Shadowhunter.

He grabbed her wrist and put out a dagger. Jenny started to struggle as Magnus got the dagger closer to her arm. He called for Chloe and Jonathon to held her still. He cut her wrist and collected blood to the cup. As he was done, he healed her and let Chloe took her in an embrace. He heard, that the older werewolf was calming down the girl. Alec was watching this with a sadness in his eyes, and Magnus saw that. Next one was the vampire-boy. Magnus saw, that his eyes were dark red, so he didn't eat in days. He put his fangs out on the warlock. Jonathon came with a silver chain and put it on the vampire. The boy struggled for a little, but the silver chain was burning him. So after a minute he was sitting still. Magnus quickly cut his wrist and let his blood dripping to the cup. He needed to cut him three times. _Fast healing, good thing for them, _thought the warlock. After that Jonathon took the vampire to another room. Magnus looked at Alec who was sleeping on that chair. He looked so vulnerable. _I'll do everything to protect you darling. I love you_, he said to himself. He wished that the Shadowhunter could hear him now.

"You do realize that you need a faerie to end the ritual, don't you?" he said as Jonathon was coming back. "I don't see any. Guess you can't finish it."

"You are wrong my friend" he heard a familiar voice. He turned back and saw Meliron, standing in the doorway. He was waving at the warlock. Magnus was shocked. He thought that Meliron was too smart to being caught. Maybe he was wrong.

"Meliron, my dear friend. I'm glad you could join us." said the blond Shadowhunter.

"You knew…all along. You knew…" started Magnus. He was angry again. Stupid faeries. But he asked him… _No, you asked the Queen about Alec, not him. Stupid warlock!_

"Of course I did." said the knight. "Why wouldn't I? Jonathon is my friend. I'm helping him."

"Do you even have a tiny idea what he wants?" asked the warlock.

"Yes. And more, I think, when he'll be strong he amends a new order in the world. So shadowhunters won't be ruling anymore. Admit it, you want that too. Wouldn't be easier for you if Alexander didn't have to fight against demons anymore. He would be in home with you all the time. Wouldn't you like that? You wouldn't have to worry if he's coming back home, or is he badly injured, or is some of his limbs missing or is he dying somewhere, when you sitting in home. It's a good perspective for you, isn't it?" said Meliron looking straight in warlock's eyes. Of course he was right. Magnus would like better if Alec wasn't fight for his life everyday with demons, but that's what he is. Magnus shook his head.

"But Jonathon is a Shadowhunter too. Forgot about that Meliron?"

"No, but he has demon's blood, so he's not entirely a Shadowhunter, and when he would be controling all creatures, everything will be good. So…shall we? because I need to be back in Idris, some kind of a convent." he said and held his hand to Magnus. The warlock looked at him for the last time before he cut his wrist. When he finished Meliron quickly disappeared. Magnus stared at the cup almost-full of blood. He needed to add his. He cut his wrist, slightly yelping. He didn't like being hurt. He saw that Alec opened his eyes and was looking directly at him. He saw remorse in his eyes. After he finished he healed himself and held the cup to Jonathon. But the shadowhunter shook his head and directed him in a way to the Angel. Magnus got up from the floor and made his way slowly towards Gabriel. He was still shining although he didn't have his wings.

"_Magnus Bane, son of the Light Bringer." _said Gabriel in Magnus's head.

"_How did you…Oh right you Angels know everything_" he answered. It's a good thing that he could talk to Gabriel like he's talking to demons, without using his mouth.

"_You are a descend of an Angel too. Your father was one of us once_."

"_Yes, and then he turned to the dark side…You know that…"_

"_I know what you have to do. You do cherish that shadowhunter, don't you?"_

"_With all my heart." _

"_Take it from what has left of my wings."_

Magnus came behind Gabriel. He put a dagger in a place where wings used to be. He swallowed hard and touched that place. Soon the gold liquor was dripping to the cup. Magnus needed only a few drops. After he finished he wanted to heal the angel, but he couldn't do it. His magic was coming from a demon and Gabriel was an Angel. That could kill him.

"_I promise you that I'll help you somehow. Don't know how yet, but I'll do it" _said the warlock.

"_I need my wings back, so I can go back to Heaven_. _Otherwise I'll stay here until it's over."_

"_I'll find them. I'll help you."_

"You done?" asked Jonathon when he came closer to the warlock. Magnus nodded and held the cup to the shadowhunter. The liquor was golden now. Jonathon looked at it curious. Magnus quickly drew a pentagram and fired it on. Morgenstern walked into it. Soon Magnus whispered a spell form the Black Book.

" Ανίκητος, αθάνατος

Κάντε αυτό ένας κυνηγός νύχτα.

Αφήστε τη νέα εξουσία

θα είναι ένα δώρο

Ας νικήσει

Ποια είναι η εγκόσμια

Αφήστε τους κυβερνούν τον κόσμο"

Jonathon's body was gloving. Magnus saw how the blood of every creature was running through his veins. Soon Jonathon was laying on the floor and the pentagram disappeared.

"And? It worked? How do you feel?" asked the warlock

"I feel invincible…"

...

_Translation of the spell:_

_Invincible, immortal Make this Shadowhunter. Let the new power will be a gift_

_Let it beat What is mundane. Let him rule the world_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	12. Get him home

red wolf:Told ya. And yes, Jonathon is invicible. Thanks for your reviews.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter 12. Get him home**

The warlock was looking on the blonde Shadowhunter, he was glowing. Like an Angel. His marks were darker now. His eyes changed in black. His skin was paler, almost like vampire's.

"You did good work Magnus. Thank you." said Jonathon. Magnus looked at Alec, he didn't look well. He didn't have any strength in his body. He needs to get him home, now.

"So I helped you…"

"You still need to summon Lucifer." replied Morgenstern

"Fine! But not now, I'm exhausted. I need to rebuild my magic." Mused the warlock coming closer to Alec. He caressed his lover's cheek and put a light kiss on it. Alec opened his eyes hardly. "Honey I love you."

"Love…you…too" said Lightwood. He started to bleeding from his nose. He was exhausted. Magnus quickly conjured a tissue and wiped the blood from his lover. Then he whispered a spell to stop Alec's bleeding.

"Jonathon…I…I'll summon Lucifer, but first I need to make sure Alec is ok."

"You can see him, his alright."

"That's not what I meant. I want you to get him home. Please." The warlock looked at the blonde one with tears. "I swear on the Angel that I'll help you. I'll bring my father here. But I don't want Alec to see this. I want him home safe."

"You want me to take him to the Institute? Are out of your mind?"

"Not the Institute, to Brooklyn. Take him home, and I'll do everything you want me to…"

* * *

**Clary POV: this happens during chapter 10, 11, 12**

"Absolutely not! You're not going to cut yourself, so we can find your brother!" said Jace, looking into red-haired's eyes. "End of discussion. We'll find them in another way."

"Jace, there's no another way!" she cried out "If we'll wait longer we might not find Alec and Magnus at all. You do know that Jonathon is crazy."

"I agree with Clary" said quietly Isabelle. Jace immediately glared her. "Alec is our brother, we need to find him ASAP. How can you…What if he had done something to him? What if we…"

"I think Alec is safe" said Tessa looking at all Shadowhunters. "At least till Magnus will do whatever that Jonathon wants him to. And I know Magnus. He'll do everything to save the ones he loves. So let's focus on finding them, ok?" all shadowhunters nodded at the older warlock. Clary wondered how Tessa and Jace can be related. They are so different. She's calm and reasonable and Jace is reckless. Clary looked at Chairman Meow, who ran to the door. He scratched them and meowed loudly.

"God, can someone make this cat quiet, or I'm going to throw him out." grumbled Jace.

"Shut up Jace." said Clary. "Maybe he wants something. Did anyone feed him? Do we even have something to eat for cats? I mean Magnus should have, but…Ouch!"

Chairman scratched Clary in right hand. Then he ran to the door again. He scratched them badly. What that cat wanted? Clary rolled her eyes and went to the door. Chairman was still scratching. She shooed cat away and open the doors. What she saw was shocking. On the doormat was lying Alec. All in a dirt and in the bloody clothes. Clary kneeled and call the others. Soon Simon took Alec inside and laid him on the couch. All of them were standing around. Alec was unconscious. James started looking at his wounds, but they weren't so bad. But why he was unconscious? Next thing Clary noticed was that Tessa went somewhere. Two minutes later she came back with some blue bottle. She came closer to Alec and James and gave it to her boyfriend. James opened bottle and put it to Alec's mouth. Soon the little bottle was empty. James told Simon to take Alec to the bedroom, cause it was more comfortable. He went with him along with Jace and Isabelle. Now there's only Clary and Tessa in the room. The Red-haired girl was looking at the older woman questioned.

"Ok, how did you know, what give to Alec?" asked Clary. Tessa started to look in every other direction but Clary's. Clary frowned at her. "How?"

"From Magnus." she whispered and showed Clary a fire message

"_To Theresa Herondale: Tessa, give Alec to drink that fluid in the blue bottle from my cabinet. Standing next to Woolsey's box… Tell Alec that I'll love him forever. And tell him that I'm sorry. Take care of my blue-eyed Angel. Goodbye. Magnus"_

"Stupid warlock! Couldn't he write where he is?" cried out Clary. Sometimes she thought that even if Magnus has 800 years, he's so stupid.

"I believe he didn't write that" Clary looked puzzled. "I mean not with his own hand."

"God Alec are you ok?" both of girls heard Isabelle's voice from the bedroom. "Calm down, you're safe, you're safe." they rushed in quickly. Alec was sitting on edge of the bed crying and fast breathing. "Alec?"

"What am I doing here? Where is Magnus?" he asked in a sharp voice. "How did I get here?"

"We don't know" said Clary. "We found you in a porch, when Chairman started to scratch the door. You were unconscious."

"Guess that little cat knew that it's you. Probably smelled his master." said Jace and looked at Chairman who jumped on Alec's knees. "Alec, brother, are you ok?"

"Yes. But where is Magnus?"

"You were alone…" mused Simon. "He didn't…"

"I have to go back. To save him. He's going to get himself killed" he said getting up.

"Alec calm down. What are you talking about?" asked concerned James putting his hands on Alec's trembling shoulders.

"Jonathon wants him to summon Lucifer."

"Sure, why not summon the Devil." said sarcastically Jace. "I thought that he is smarter. Doesn't he know that Lucifer cannot be summoned? Did Valentine teach him nothing?"

"You can summon a Lucifer" murmured slightly Tessa. "It's possible" All Shadowhunters except for Alec were looking at her shocked. "You just need his blood."

"So, case closed. Jonathon doesn't have Lucifer's blood, cause from where?" inquired the blonde Shadowhunter.

"From his son." said the older woman. Jace looked puzzled along with Izzy and Simon. James looked at Tessa questioned. Tessa looked at Alec. Clary looked at him too. His head was down as he was sitting on the bed. And then it hit her, why Magnus said goodbye.

"His son? What son?" asked Jace

"From Magnus…" whispered Alec as all of them were looking at him "He'll get it from Magnus. Because Magnus Bane is the son of Lucifer…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	13. Let me enter your mind

red wolf: Yes, they were priceless. Thanks for review.

Enjoy the new one

* * *

**Chapter 13. Let me enter your mind.**

Everyone was staring at Alec. Most of them was in a shock, except for Tessa. She knew for a long time. No wonder, she was the best friend of his beloved. She looked assuring at the Shadowhunter.

"Are you serious? Magnus is the Devil's son? Oh shit…" said Simon. Alec glared him. "Now, I'm more scared of him." Clary hit him in the back of his head and glared him. Alec smiled a little at her.

"I think Alec needs a rest." said Tessa. "Everyone out."

"Um…Mrs. Herondale can you stay with me?" asked silently Alec. She nodded as she closed the door behind the rest of them. She came closer to Alec and sat on the chair. She looked in a concern at him. As soon as Alec heard his friends were in the other room, he started sobbing. Tessa quickly sat next to him on the bed and put her arms around him. He cried at her shoulders for a bit.

"Everything is going to be ok Alec. We'll get back Magnus." she assured him. Alec want nothing more but to believe her. But he knew that he may not see his warlock anymore. "You know…when I heard about you for the first time, I didn't want to believe you're a Lightwood. Cause Magnus never liked Lightwoods. I swear I was laughing at that and didn't believe. And when I saw you in Alicante…God, you have some from Cecily, you know."

"Who's Cecily?"

"She was Will's sister." Alec tensed a bit. He remembered like he was upset when he found out about Will. Now it just seemed stupid. "She had a blue eyes and a dark hair, like Will and you."

"You really loved him, right?"

"Yes, and I will love him forever. Same as I love James. I always loved them both. And always will, even if one of them is dead."

"I love him. With all my heart. It's like…my heart don't beat in normal rhythm when he's away from me. I need to get him back. I can't live without him. I…" he felt tears on his cheeks again. He wiped them away. _Focus Alec! Your lover needs you. You have to save him.! _He said to himself.

"Then let's do it." she said getting up. She held her hand to the Shadowhunter. Alec took it and she helped him get up. "Come on, let's get Magnus back."

They got out of the bedroom. In the living room the other Shadowhunters were discussing a plan to find the warlock. All of them tried to find anything that could help them. Alec couldn't stop thinking about Magnus. He still had a vision of him and his warlock in that room, when Magnus held him in an embrace. When he told him that he loves him. When they finally got back together, they must be apart again. Alec felt that tears came up to his eyes. He shook his head. It's not time for crying, it's time to save his love.

"Alec?" said lightly Clary "Are you ok?"

"What?...Oh…Yeah. I'm fine…I just…I need to find him."

"We'll find Magnus." said Jace grabbing Alec's hand and leading him to the couch. "Tell us what you remember? Do you know where were you?"

"I don't know where he held me…when I woke up I was already there. They knock me down when I was walking to Simon. I don't remember much." he said clinching his fists. He was so powerless. He didn't even know where to find his lover.

"Maybe this time it'll work" said hesitantly Tessa. All Shadowhunters looked at her as in on a cue. Alec wondered what she meant. He watched as she took something from a table. When she turned to him, he saw that she was wearing the blue necklace that Alec got for Magnus once. It brought him the memories, but he shrugged them. He was watching her with a fear, as she was changing. Minute later, there was no Tessa here.

"Magnus…" he whispered. He wanted nothing more but kiss him. But that wasn't him right? It still was Tessa, but somehow in his beloved's body. Alec was amazed. "Oh my god…"

"Alec" said Tessa in Magnus's voice. "darling…give me your hand." Alec did as he was told. There was one difference between the real Magnus and this "one". Tessa had his body, his smile, his eyes…but didn't have his warm and that heartbeat Alec heard whenever they touched. God, Alec missed his lover. Missed him like crazy.

* * *

**Tessa POV:**

Being in Magnus's body was strange for her. And she couldn't get a full access to it. But she tried. She grabbed Alec's hand in her and focus Magnus's thoughts on him. It was simple, cause in Magnus's mind Alec was the only thing. She saw all memories about him. Their first kiss, first awkward date, saving Alec after a demon's attack. Then jumping in a water, pulling Alec out. Alec saving Magnus in Alicante. The Binding rune, the kiss, the comfort after Max death. Traveling around the world, making-love for the first time. Beginning the fights over Will and Camille, the break-up. Dwelling in a pain. Then she focused on Magnus's feelings after Alec's disappear. She-Magnus was in the Institute, then wandering in the streets. Then going to Idris, getting mad at the Clave. Leaving, going to Ragnor's place. The fire message. _Focus Tessa! _she said to herself _What's written on that paper?_ She couldn't see the message. She squeezed tighter Alec's hand. She heard him wince in a pain. She saw Magnus entering some building. Then she saw Alec chained. _I need more. Come on Magnus, let me enter your mind._ Then she thought about the one thing she could do to enter fully the warlock's mind. She came closer to Alec and put her hands on his cheeks.

She felt all Magnus's emotions towards the young Shadowhunter. She actually felt their love. It was so powerful. She knew it's the only way she'll enter Magnus's mind fully. And she did that. She kissed Alec Lightwood fully on the mouth in front of the other Shadowhunters. She felt that Alec froze a bit, but then he kissed her back, as she was Magnus for real. Tessa was hungrily kissing the dark-haired boy, she was feeling a lust and desire. So that Magnus felt whenever he was kissing Alec.

And then she saw pictures in Magnus's mind. Alec chained. Magnus rushing to him, take him in an embrace. She saw Jonathon, she saw some other creatures _Not important._ She needed to get back to previous memories. It was like watching a movie. All things happened so fast. _Alec-lust-love-anger-Alec-embrace-Alec-crying-comfort-promise-Alec-Jonathon-Blond girl_. Tessa focused on her. She tried to find all memories about her, cause she didn't know who she was. She saw her in front of the building. She was talking to Magnus_. But what happened before? Come on Magnus let me in there._ '_Like father, like son'_ She saw Jonathon again, and then she saw the message. 'Blackwells' Island'. In one moment she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She broke the kiss and let go off Alec. Then she looked down at herself. Magnus's robe was covered in a blood. His blood, cause she wasn't hurt. And then she was herself again.

"Tessa…what happened?" asked scared James. "Oh my…is that…is that a blood?"

"It's not mine…"

"Magnus…" cried Alec. Tessa looked at him frightened. She knew they didn't have much time.

"I know where he is…" all Shadowhunters looked at her impatiently. "He's on the Blackwell Island…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	14. Hello Father

Red wolf: You really do. Thanks

Enjoy another one

* * *

**Chapter 14. Hello Father**

Magnus was resting in the room where Alec was before. He could still smelled his Shadowhunter. Part of him never wanted to send Alec home, but his reasonable part demanded that. So he did what's best for his lover. He exchanged himself for Alec. It was better. Magnus couldn't stand if something bad happens to his lover. So what if he had to sacrifice himself? If that meant that Alec will be safe, he will do it gladly. He loves that boy more than anyone. He promised him that he will protect him, and he did it. He sent him home, so the others could take care of him. He asked his best friend to take care of his little angel. Laying there on the bed he pictured their best memories. All of them were sweet and amazing. Magnus needed to remember them, because there was a big chance that he might not see his lover again. He knew that summoning his father won't be easy-peasy. Good thing that Alec won't see it. He wondered why Jonathon wants Lucifer. It's not like his father could give him something, or could he? But what? His power? For a Shadowhunter it will be a kill. He couldn't take his power, he is not…Oh…After a minute, Magnus realized why Jonathon wanted to absorb power from unnatural creatures. He needed to be stronger, so he could take the power from Lucifer. There's no way he could be killed after that. But Lucifer is the greatest demon. His touch will kill a descend of an angel. And even with a demonic blood Jonathon still is a Shadowhunter, a descend of an angel. So maybe it's not about Lucifer's power. But then what?

"Have you rested? Cause we don't have much time. Soon they will find us." said the blonde Shadowhunter, coming to the room. "Come on warlock. I did what you wanted me to. I sent Alec home. Now it's your time to payback. You know that if you won't do it, I personally will go and kill Alec in front of your eyes."

Magnus knew that the blonde could do it without blinking. So he got up from the bed and followed Jonathon to the other room. He saw that Gabriel was getting weaker. He didn't had much time. He wasn't gloving so much as before. Much of his blood was on the floor. Gabriel was observing the warlock and Shadowhunter in a silence. Magnus remembered what he promised to the Angel. He'll help him. He'll find his wings and send him back to the Heaven. Magnus looked at Jonathon. He was setting on fire all candles. Right, no electric when we're summoning a demon. He saw the Black Book on the floor opened on some page. Probably the spell. But Magnus knew how to summon his father. He did that before. So for what is this book?

"Ok. Are you ready?" asked Jonathon. Magnus nodded. The shadowhunter came closer to the warlock and lifted the book from the floor. He handed it to Magnus. Than he handed him a black dagger. There were some runes on it, but Magnus didn't know them. He wanted to do it quickly, so maybe he could back to home, if he survive this. He cut his right arm and let his blood dripping when he was going around circle. Next thing he did, was drawing a pentagram with his blood. After he did it, he healed himself. The bloody pentagram was done. Now he just needed to say a spell.

"Sanguis a sanguine. Magicae in magicae. Pater te accerso. Lux consumptis. Stellam matutinam. Lucifer ."

All room was dark now. The bloody pentagram was on fire. The air around was cold, almost freezing. Like in the Inferno. Magnus felt that his father is coming. He felt that his blood is freezing in his veins. And then he saw a dark smoke around his body.

**"WHO DARES TO SUMMON THE GREATEST DEMON?"** he heard a strong voice. He closed his eyes and focused on this voice. Soon his father was standing in front of him. He didn't see him in ages. When was the last time he summoned him? Like 500 years ago?

"Me. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." said the blonde shadowhunter, standing next to Magnus.

**"THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE FOR ANY SHADOWHUNTER TO SUMMON ME!"**

"Hello Father" said Magnus. Lucifer looked at him with his golden eyes.

**"MAGNUS, MY SON, MY OWN BLOOD. WHAT A PLEASURE. I HEARD FROM AZZAZEL THAT YOU ARE SURROUNDING BY SHADOWHUNTERS. I SENSE…"** he looked in the direction where an angel was. **"GABRIEL, MY BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

"Oh the greatest Lucifer…" started Jonathon. "I summoned you, you are my servant."

**"THE GREATEST LUCIFER IS NO SERVANT TO ANYONE. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN POSSESS ME?"**

"I believe I can. That's why I have your son."

Jonathon pulled the black dagger out. He cut his hand and then he cut Magnus's hand. He steeple them together. Then he whispered something, that Magnus couldn't heard. Soon the warlock felt that he's connected to the Shadowhunter. Magnus could feel the power from the other creatures, but the most importantly he felt Jonathan's shadowhunter strength. It was different than when he had Alec's strength. It was stronger. Probably cause he was invincible now and he had demonic blood in his veins.

**"DO YOU THINK THAT I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE MY SON? I AM NOT HUMAN, I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS."**

"Oh I know. But you will give me what I want. And I want your power." said in a vicious tone the blonde.

Magnus felt that Jonathon pushed him into the pentagram. Soon he was faced his father. He couldn't escape from circle, he felt that Lucifer's power came into him. He felt that Lucifer grabbed his right hand. Morgenstern was holding his left hand. And now Magnus was connecter between his father and the Shadowhunter. He heard that Jonathon whispered some spell. He couldn't understand it but he could swear that he heard "_possessed"_ and _"blood"_ and _"power"._ When the Shadowhunter finished chanting, Magnus felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw that on his chest was cut a pentagram. The blood started running from it. Soon Jonathon started to chant again. Magnus felt inside his body, like Lucifer's power were running. He could saw it through his own skin. So much dark magic. He felt it in every inch of his body, his mind. He wanted to stop it, but he couldn't. He hadn't have control over his body anymore. It's like Jonathon controlled not just Lucifer but him too. The Shadowhunter was taking his father's power possessively. His eyes were more darker now. Almost empty black. Blood in his veins was black, and Magnus could clearly see it through the blonde skin. The dark smoke was around Jonathon. It was possessing him. Magnus felt that Jonathon's body were becoming colder now. And then he heard some rambling sound. He heard that someone was calling him. He felt a sharp pain in his left hand, and that Jonathon let go off him. So he let go his father hand too. Soon Lucifer disappeared, and so Jonathon did. The only thing what's left from him was a dark smoke. Magnus didn't know how much of Lucifer's power the Shadowhunter took. In a one minute he felt exhausted and dizzy. He felt that someone's arms caught him, before he hit the floor.

"Magnus, Magnus look at me." said so familiar voice. "Magnus, please…open your eyes. Don't leave me. I love you… Please…"

"Alec…" he whispered. Soon he felt a familiar lips on his own. If he wasn't so exhausted he would kiss back his lover.

"Oh my god…you're bleeding" Magnus closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more but to end this. "Magnus, honey, open your eyes." Magnus did as he was told. Even when he was about to die, he admired his lover "grab my hand. And take my strength, so you could heal yourself ok? Please…I cannot lose you…"

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand in his own. He felt his lover strength in his veins. The last thing he felt before he fainted was Alec's lips on his own, and his boy's whispered 'I love you'

...

_Translation of the spell: It's in Latin:_

_Blood from the blood. magic to the magic. I summon you Father. The Light Bringer. The Morning Star. Lucifer_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	15. Do you know what you have done?

red wolf: See for yourself

Enjoy the new one

* * *

**Chapter 15. Do you know what you have done?**

He felt like his head was about to blow. All the memories hit him in one time. He saw everything like in the movie. The whole Ritual, Gabriel, chained Alec, the cup with the blood. And then he saw his father standing in front of him. He saw the whole possessing-power action. And he saw like Alec kneeled next to him and said that he loves him.

Alec.

"ALEC!" he woke up and screamed. He examined the rest of the bed. It was empty. Where was Alec? Was it a dream? Did Alec wasn't kidnapped? Did Magnus never save him? Did Alec not save Magnus?

"Hey, hey…I'm here" said a sweet familiar voice coming through the door.

Soon Alec was standing inside the room. Magnus jumped out of the bed and grabbed the younger boy in his arms. He kissed him in every inch of his body he could now reach. Whispering apologies and confessing love on alternately. He was squeezing him tight till he heard that his lover couldn't breathe. He loosened his grip, but did not let go of him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Magnus was repeating.

"I love you too." he answered and kissed his warlock. The kiss was full of love and desire. Magnus wanted to rip clothes from Alec's body and take him here and now, but he wasn't in his full strength yet. And he was sure that in his living room were sitting the other Shadowhunters. It would be a little inappropriate to let them hear all the screams and moans. So this must wait. "How do you feel?"

"Good, now when I have you in my arms. I feel good. And you? How do you feel? Noting broken? Are you hurt? I swear if he did something to you I…"

"Magnus! I'm fine. It's you I am worried about." interrupted him Alec. "James took care of that wound on your chest…"

Magnus looked down on his torso. He had a bandage on it. A lot of. So it must be a big wound. Oh right. The pentagram. He started to remove the bandage, he needed to know how badly it looked. When he removed it completely he saw only a scar. A really bad one, but he could live with it. He touched it gently and hissed in a pain. It still hurt. He was hoping that it stops hurting soon, because there's no way he could be in a pain for long.

_His perfect body was damaged now_. He realized that and quickly turned around from his Shadowhunter. He couldn't bare Alec's disgust look. He wasn't perfect anymore. What if Alec stops want him? He's not pretty anymore. Magnus felt arms around him. Soon Alec turned him back to face him. Magnus covered that scar with his arms. Alec sighed and removed warlock's arms. He touched Magnus's scar, and heard a light hiss coming from the warlock's mouth.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I don't care about it."

"No! I'm not perfect anymore. I'm disgusting. I'm…"

"You are perfect. You're always going to be perfect for me. With or without scars. I love you." said the Shadowhunter as he caressed warlock's cheek.

"Really? You won't stop wanting me?" Alec came closer to Magnus and whispered to his ear

"I want you. Every inch of my body screams for you in every minute." Magnus felt shivers down his spine. "But my family and our friends are outside. But at the night…we need to catch up a lot." he kissed him on the cheek. Magnus was sure that in the night there will be the big re-united. He couldn't wait. He saw that Alec was holding some shirt for Magnus. The warlock put it on and both of them stepped out the bedroom.

All of their friends were in the living room. Even Maryse Lightwood. That was a shock. Soon Tessa was holding Magnus in an embrace. It was tight and Magnus couldn't breathe.

"Tessie he cannot breathe" said mildly James. Tessa let go of the warlock and smiled at him. "How do you feel Magnus?"

"I feel good. Thank you James…for taking care of me."

"No problem. That's what friends are for." James was grinning at the warlock and Tessa.

"I am really glad that you're feeling alright Magnus" said Maryse. "The last three days were…"

"Three days? You're saying that I was unconscious for three days? Alec why didn't you tell me?" he turned to his boyfriend.

"Didn't have the opportunity. You know, since you attacked me with kisses." He was right, he didn't had the opportunity. Point for Alec. Magnus rolled his eyes and looked around for his cat. And then he saw him sleeping in Clary's arms. God Magnus even missed his cat. He smiled a little when he saw that Chairman opened his yellow eyes. A minute later he jumped off Clary's and rushed to his master. Magnus took him and scratched him behind ear. The little cat purred. Magnus sat down with Chairman in his arms on the couch and looked at his friends. All of them had concerned looks. So they care about warlock.

"So Magnus…" started Jace "what happened in there?"

"Well…"

"Exactly what happened?" said some low male voice. All of them turned to the door and saw Robert Lightwood and Jia Penhallow. Great, so the Clave was here.

"What are you doing here?" asked Maryse in a harsh voice looking at her husband

"I am very disappointed in you Maryse. You are a member of the Clave. You should contact with us immediately when Alexander and the warlock were back." said Robert. He was glaring her. When she was about to answer, someone else spoke.

"Inquisitor Lightwood, Consul Penhallow why do we owe this pleasure of having you here?" inquired James calm as always.

"Since none of you did not tell the Clave about Alexander's return. We needed to get our answers by ourselves" said diplomatically Consul. She was rather calm. "Alexander would you mind telling us what happened?"

"Jonathon Morgenstern kidnapped me, because he wanted help from Magnus. That is all" answered the blue-eyed boy. He was holding Magnus's hand for the whole time. Their fingers intertwined. Robert was looking at them with a disgust in his eyes.

"What kind of help? What did you had to do Magnus Bane?" this time Robert was the one who spoke

"I had to summon Lucifer. No biggie."

"You what?" cried out Consul Penhallow. "Do you know what you have done? It's against law."

"Magnus Bane you're coming with us. You're going to spend a long time in a cell in the Silent City…"

"I am not a Shadowhunter" he shouted back at him. "'You can't put me in the Silent City. Besides…"

"You always can stay in the Gard. I'll personally lock you in there." he was glaring Magnus. The warlock knew that Lightwood hated him, but this was just mean "You are nothing more but a filthy Downworlder…"

"Shut up father" shouted Alec. Everyone was looking at him. He was red from the anger. Magnus never saw his lover so angry at someone before. "Call him like that again and you are going to regret that…"

"Alexander I am your father. You need to respect me!"

"Then start to respect Magnus, because he is my boyfriend! And if you are going to do something to him…You may just as well forget that you have a son." he said that and stood in front of Magnus. Soon Isabelle and Jace stood next to him. And so did Maryse. Robert glared them all. His gaze stopped at Maryse.

"How could you turn your back at me Maryse. You supposed to be on my side. I am your husband! Your family."

"Maybe. But Magnus is important for my son. Alec loves him. So he is a family too. And I am going to protect my family. Even from my husband." said Maryse. Everyone was looking at her shocked. But the most shocked were Magnus and Alec. So she finally accepted that Alec is a gay and he dates Magnus.

"This is not over yet" mused Robert. "all of you are going to regret that you chose the warlock and not the Clave."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	16. The re-uniting

Red wolf: Let's say that they won't even have a chance. thanks for review.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter 16. The re-uniting**

When the Inquisitor and the Consul left the warlock's loft all of them breathed in a relief. Alec turned around to his boyfriend and looked in his cat-eyes.

"Are you ok?" asked the blue-eyed boy.

"Yes. I really hate your father…" he looked at Maryse and smiled a little "Thank you Maryse…for defending me. But you didn't have to"

"Magnus…You mean so much for my son. Besides you were saving our lifes numerous times. And I didn't lie…you are kind of part of our…unusual family. You're making my son happy so…I should be the one to thank you."

"What can I say…I love your son." he put a kiss on Alec's forehead. Alec blushed a little. Oh yes. Magnus missed that. His blushing little angel.

"Ok. I think we should give them some time alone." started Jace. "Let's go home."

All of the Shadowhunters nodded. Clary and Isabelle hugged both Magnus and Alec and headed out. Maryse smiled at both of them and left too. James and Tessa were looking at each other unsure. Oh right Tessa and James lived with Magnus now.

"Tessa, James you can come with us to the Institute." The pair nodded and went out. The last one was Jace. " If anything happens, call me brother. Got it?" Alec nodded and soon they were finally alone.

"Finally!" said in a happily voice Magnus "For a short time I thought that they'll stay here forever."

"They were worried about us." Alec grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom "Now I believe we have something to do, don't we?" he winked at him.

Magnus licked his lips as he pushed the younger boy on the bed. The warlock hovered Alec and started to kiss his lips. The blue-eyed boy kissed him back, licked his lips and beg for the entrance. Magnus gladly opened his mouth and felt Alec's tongue inside. They were fighting for dominance. Magnus moaned in the back of his throat, when he felt Alec's hands in his hair. Alec moved his hands to Magnus's back and got them under his shirt. Magnus felt like Alec was touching his skin. It got him shivers. The warlock moved his lips to the Shadowhunter's jaw line and started to kiss it. Then he moved to his lover's neck. He felt Alec's pulse under his lips. It was fast. Alec removed warlock's shirt and touched his abs. He drew closer the warlock and started to kiss his neck. Soon Magnus removed Alec's shirt and ran his hands through his chest. He was admiring it, learning every scar he had once again. He kissed every mark on his beloved's body. Then Alec flipped them over so he was now on the top. He removed his pants and soon warlock's pants were gone too. Magnus was admiring his naked lover. He missed that view. Alec was beautiful and very muscled. Magnus was looking at him with the desire and vice versa. When they were about to make-love they heard a ring. Alec growled loudly, And Magnus was cursing.

"I swear on Raziel, if it's about some demon attack. I personally kill Jace." growled Magnus.

"Sweet pea. It's not my phone. It's yours." said Alec laughing a little. And then he started to kiss again his warlock's neck. But the phone was still ringing. "Maybe you should pick up. It might be important."

"There is nothing more important than you. Let's ignore it and get back to what we were doing, ok darling?" Alec nodded and was back to kissing. He moved his hand on Magnus's thigh and start stroke it. Magus got his hands on Alec's lower back and drew him closer. Alec's hips were moving so amazing on warlock's , that soon both the Shadowhunter and the warlock could feel and see the effect. Alec grinned at his boyfriend and licked warlock's neck. Magnus was moaned his name so loudly. And then his phone were going on again. Whoever dared to disturb his canoodle time was asking for a death. Magnus was pretty sure it's the Golden Boy. Alec handed him the phone but didn't stop kiss his neck.

"THIS BETTER BE GOOD! BECAUSE I HAVE A NAKED SHADOWHUNTER IN MY BED, SO BETTER BE DYING!" he shouted to his phone.

"Eww…you don't have to say those things to me." said Isabelle. "Now I'm going to have nightmares." Magnus growled to the phone. "I'm just checking. Are you guys ok?"

"Of course we are… Ooookey" Magnus's voice hitched as Alec went down on him. "Wee…ee are ggggoood…"

"O god…are you…Ewww….you're doing that with my brother now? When I'm…" he couldn't listen to her more, and he hung up…

During that night he and his Shadowhunter were re-uniting in many ways. After their act of love they were laying in each other's arms. Magnus couldn't help but smile at his wonderful boy. He was glad that they got back together. He wanted to hit himself in a head for his stupidity. How he could ever let that boy go? He's everything Magnus wanted. He is the one for him. So maybe it's a good idea to re-consider stripping his immortality for Alec. They could be together, grow old together. And maybe even get married. If not in Idris, then like a normal mortals. Oh, Magnus liked that idea. He looked for the last time at his sleeping beauty and fell asleep…

* * *

He was in some very bright room. There was nothing here. Only a white walls, and a white floor. Where was he? And more importantly how did he got here? The room wasn't big. There was none window or door. It looked like some kind of a giant box. How the hell I got here?

"_It's not the Hell_" said a male voice. He turned and approach a person in a dark robe with a hood on. Was he in the Silent City? No, that can't be. The Silent Brothers wears white robes. Then where is he? The person in front of him had hided face. The only thing he saw was golden eyes looking straight into his.

"Lucifer…"

"_Hello son."_

"Where am I? How did I get here?" asked Magnus.

"_It's the only place I could get you and myself in. You might say it's between your world and mine. I cannot come to your world anymore. And I cannot come back to the Hell either."_

"Why? You are the Prince of the Hell, why you cannot be back?"

"_It is like Gabriel was stuck in your world because he did not had his wings. I do not have my power. I do not have the access to the Hell anymore. And I need your help. My son."_

"What am I supposed to do? I cannot gave you any power. It is Jonathon who has your power. And there is no way I can beat him now. He is invincible."

"_No, he is not. There is one thing you can do. If you want to save your precious Shadowhunters you will have to do it. The balance of the world cannot be contained. And since he has my power, he can control every demon. He can bring the most powerful demons from the Hell without much effort. And you need to stop him." _

"How? I may be your son and probably the most powerful warlock on the earth but I cannot overpower him."

"_Yes you can. You are my son. My own blood…He might control the demons, but he cannot possess their power. But you can._" Magnus looked curious at his father "_You just need to take what's left of my power…"_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

DO you think Magnus will do it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	17. A happily ever after?

red wolf: i love that line too. Will he take it? You'll have to wait and see. Thank you for the review.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter 17. A happily ever after?**

Magnus woke up very early like for him. It was only 9 a.m. Too early for him. He looked on the other side of the bed to approach his lover, but he wasn't there. He looked at the bathroom door, but they were opened, so Alec wasn't inside. So where is he? And then he smelled the bacon. He got up quickly from the bed and went to the kitchen. He saw his beautiful blue-eyed Shadowhunter preparing a breakfast. It was odd, because Magnus was pretty sure, Alec can't cook. Maybe he was a little better than Isabelle, but still couldn't cook. Was it some kind of a dream? Alec was wearing a blue apron with _"I love cooking"_ written on. His white shirt was actually tight and showed every muscle that he had. It was a lovely view. The table was set for two, fresh coffee was in the cups. Even Chairman Meow had his bowl full of food, and was eating happily. Alec was making scrambled-eggs, humming some cheerful song. When he realized that Magnus is looking at him, he just smiled wide.

"Good morning my love." he came closer to the warlock, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Great darling, cause with you." Alec grabbed his hand and led him to the table.

Magnus sat down, still amazed by all of this, on the chair. Alec handed him a plate with eggs and bacon. Magnus took it a little unsure. Alec never cooked him a breakfast before. It even looked eatable. Than the Shadowhunter took a place across the warlock and started eat his own serving. Magnus watched him closely, and after a minute he started to eat too. It was good. Really good. Is it possible that Alec hided his cooking skills from him?

"It's amazing Alec. I never knew you could cook."

"My mother taught me, you know that. Don't you remember when she said that the good husband should can cook?"

"Husband?" Magnus choked with his coffee. Alec was looking at him surprised. Then Magnus looked at his right hand. There was a golden ring on his finger. Magnus eyes were wide open. So he was married? To Alec? But how? When? He looked at Alec, he had the same ring on his finger. Then he looked at his arms, he still had the Marks on. So he wasn't stripped from them. He still was a Shadowhunter.

"Daddy!" Magnus heard some girly voice. He looked into the living room and saw a little dark-haired girl with beautiful blue eyes. She was skipping to them. When she was in the kitchen Alec helped her sat on one chair. Then he placed in front of her a plate with eggs. She started to eat as Alec kissed her hair.

"Bon Appetit! sweet pea." said Alec. Magnus was shocked. They were married and had a daughter. "Magnus is everything ok? You look a little pale love."

"Daddy are you sick?" the little girl was looking in Magnus's eyes with a concern. "Can I be your doctor? I'll help you." she said as her eyes changed into cat-eyes like Magnus's. Her fingers were sparkling with a blue light.

"Tatiana Maryse Lightwood! What did I say about using magic?" said Alec in a strong voice. Tatiana lowered her head down. When she raised her head, her eyes were blue again.

"I can't use it if I can't control it. But daddy…look at dad his in pain. I want to help him." she jumped off the chair and climbed on Magnus's knees. She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy. Loooooooove you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Said immediately Magnus hugging her back. Then she jumped off him and ran to her room. Magnus watched her in amaze. Then he looked at his husband and grinned at him. "How is it possible?"

"Well… you said one day that you want to live happily ever after. So…we are."

"Oh yes, we are living happily ever after…"

* * *

"Magnus wake up! Wake up sweet pea!" he heard Alec's voice above his ear. He felt that Shadowhunter was shaking him. the warlock was slowly opening his eyes. His blue-eyed beauty was hovering him. Magnus closed his eyes again, he wanted to go back to his amazing dream. But Alec was still shaking him

"Oh stop that Shadowhunter, or I'll turn you into a rat!" he hissed at Alec. The Shadowhunter burst in a laughter at his boyfriend. Magnus never could turn Alec into anything. And the Shadowhunter knew that for sure. The warlock opened his eyes again and pushed Alec off of him. The Shadowhunter pouted a little at him. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Woke me up from my amazing dream. I hate you!" said the warlock crossing his arms on his chest. He heard that Alec was laughing again. He glared at him and turn his back to the Shadowhunter. He felt Alec's arms around him and tried to shrug them, but the Shadowhunter was stronger. Soon he relaxed in his lover's arms. Alec kissed him on the neck, and Magnus turned back to his boy.

"I'm sorry that I woke you, but you were talking in your sleep." Magnus glared him, he was still mad that Alec woke him. He really liked that dream. Alec gave Magnus his best puppy eyes. Oh…Magnus couldn't stay mad at Alec when he was looking so adorable. "Forgive me?"

"Ugh…I can't stay mad at you when you look so sweet. Damn it! You're lucky that I love you. Otherwise I would really turn you into a rat and you would be a play-thing for the Chairman."

"I guess I'm lucky that you love me." he kissed the warlock on the cheek. "So? What was this amazing dream about? Care to share?"

"About you and me and…It was amazing. We were together. We were eating a breakfast that you made…"

"You know that I can't cook, right? I'm failing on it." interrupted Alec.

"Shush! In my dream you cooked a wonderful breakfast for us." Alec was smiling at the warlock and rolled his eyes. "And we were…"

"Were what Magnus? Tell me." Magnus didn't want to scare the Shadowhunter. What if Alec didn't want to get married? "Oh…I get it…We were married, right?"

"How do you know?" Magnus asked confused.

"You were looking scared at my right hand. I figured it out." Alec looked into the warlock's eyes. "So…would you like to?"

"And you?"

"One day…yes." said Alec after a long pause. Magnus a little shocked gave his boy a chaste kiss on the lips. After they pulled away Magnus smiled at Alec. "So I guess you would like that too? Us getting married?"

"Of course. I love you with all my heart. There won't be another one for me, ever. I want to be with you forever. I want to live happily ever after with you. Starting from now. If you want that too?" Magnus grabbed his boy's hand and intertwined their fingers. They fit perfect, like they were made for each-other. Alec looked at their hands tied together, and nodded.

"Then let's start our happily ever after." Magnus kissed Alec on his lips and drew him closer to himself. They pulled away when Magnus noticed a bright light on their bed. Both of them looked at the fire message:

"_Demon attack. Please. We need your help. Consul Penhallow"_

"I guess our happily ever after must wait…"

* * *

A/N: How was it?

Personaly, that was my favorite chapter from the whole story.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	18. Give me the power

guest: Tatiana is a child created with a help of a magic. Originally I planned to explain it more in the sequel. but I never got the time to write it.

Thank you for the review.

Enjoy the new one

* * *

**Chapter 18. Give me the power**

The last time he was fighting demons was a half year ago and he was more powerful back then. Now he was trying to note what kind of demons were here. He was sure he saw Azazel and Agramon. But the warlock was sure, that Jace killed that demon. But then Agramon was a greater demon, he couldn't be easy to kill. So Jonathon brought him back. He saw like hundred Ravener demons and the Raum demons. He saw many Eidolons, Iblises and Ahiabes. Magnus looked at the Shadowhunters. All of them were fighting for lives. Magnus searched for his lover. Alec was killing demons without hesitation. Bane was proud of his Shadowhunter. Jace was with Clary, trying to protect her and not get himself killed. Isabelle and Maryse were taking down some minor demons. Consul Penhallow and the rest of the Clave were trying to kill as many demons as they could. Magnus searched for Jonathon. He saw him on a Hill, chanting something. Soon they were surrounded by more demons. And by then Magnus knew, that they won't kill them all. The warlock looked at Alec who was shouting his name, as some demon stood in front of him. He ran immediately towards him, and slaughtered that demon.

"Magnus…I saw you…you were dying…"

"Sweetie, that was Agramon. I'm fine." said the warlock. "Watch out!" he cried out as he stabbed with his sword a Raum demon behind Alec.

"We can't" started Alec, as he slaughtered a Ravener demon "can't kill them all. There too many of them…"

"Don't worry…I'm not going to let you die…I'll do everything to save us…"

"Magnus…just in case…I love you with all my heart…"

"Stop that! We're not saying a goodbye to each other.!" Replied hardly warlock as he killed two Eidolons with his magic. They burned to ashes. "We still have to…live…happily ever after. You promised me that!"

Alec rushed to Isabelle and his mother as he saw that they were surrounded by a group of Iblises. He was hurt by one of them, and Magnus as it on a cue burnt down that demon. Deep down Magnus felt that his magic is going off. He didn't know how much he can last till he will be powerless and some demon will kill him.

_What to do? How could he protect his lover and his friends?_

He looked at Tessa who tried to change into one of the demons, so she could be more powerful. James was killing some Ahiab. Magnus saw that he was bleeding from his right arm. But Jem didn't seem to mind. He was looking on his both sides as he was looking for something. Probably his parabatai. Magnus remembered that the last fight James was take a part into was when Will was still alive. Looking forward the warlock saw that Robert Lightwood was stabbed into his chest by Azazel. Magnus rushed to him and kneeled next to him.

"Robert…hold on…don't die…"

"I'm…sorry…" he stammered and closed his eyes. Magnus couldn't save him. He didn't had so much power.

"Ave Atque Vale Robert Lightwood" said the warlock as he touched his hand.

Magnus quickly got up from the ground. He looked around to see if any of his friends are dead. He saw that all of them are still fighting. Soon he felt Alec's presence next to him. The young Shadowhunter was looking down at his father's body. He was shaking but didn't cry. Magnus heard that Alec whispered the Shadowhunter's goodbye words to his father and squeezed the warlock's hand. Magnus smiled at him. Then Alec ran to his parabatai to fight with him. the warlock looked around. How is it possible that now there were more demons? He moved forward to Alec and Jace. And then he saw it. Alec was bleeding from his heart. Magnus stopped dead with his tracks. His angel was dying and he couldn't move. He tried to ran over there and save him but his legs were melted. He wanted to shout but he couldn't get any word from his mouth. But Magnus would feel if Alec was dying. And now he didn't feel anything.

"Agramon…"

"Magnus…please…help…me" said demon in Alec's voice. The warlock burned him with his blue sparkles. Soon Agramon disappeared, and Magnus saw his lover next to Jace.

There's no way, he could let some demon kill his boy. And then he heard his father's voice in his mind

_You can save him, just take what's left from my power. Kill Jonathon._

Magnus didn't have time to think about it. Before he could realize it, he was whispering a spell. Soon he felt a freezing cold in his veins. The dark magic of his father was filling his body. His sparkles weren't blue anymore. They were dark, almost black. He felt more powerful. Now he could simply protect his lover and his friends. He whispered a strong protection spell and put it on Alec, Jace, Clary, Tessa, James, Maryse, Izzy and Consul Penhallow. The rest of the Clave he couldn't track. But the people he cared about were safe now. He could see a transparent ball on every Shadowhunter. So now they couldn't be killed so easily, and the warlock could focus on killing the Morgenstern boy. But first he needed more power. So he whispered possessing spell.

_« The dark powers of hell I possess you. Give me the power of Azazel and Agramon» _

Magnus could feel as the power of Azazel and Agramor filled him. He felt more powerful than ever. Now, he could kill the bad Shadowhunter. He tracked him down and approached him. He wanted using on him the new powers. So he focused on Agramor's power.

"Jace…"he heard Jonathon. So the blonde Shadowhunter was afraid of his little brother. "There's no way you can beat me Jace. I'm better than you! I have Lucifer's power. And you…you have nothing. I'm going to kill you brother…"

The blonde Shadowhunter took his demonic blade and came closer to Magnus. But the warlock was stronger. He directed at him his black sparkles. The demonic blade disappeared. Jonathon was looked surprised at the warlock.

"I should have known, that you would try to kill me Magnus Bane. Possessing Agramor's power? Nice one. But I am stronger. I have your father power. I'm invincible."

"I wouldn't be so sure about it." said Magnus and tried to burn down the younger boy.

But Jonathan was stronger. So he had a lot of his father's power. But Magnus could deal with it. He whispered the possessing spell again and took more power from other demons. He felt that he's stronger now. So he tried to burn that boy again. But he failed. And then he tried to take back his father's power. He whispered the spell. He felt as Lucifer's power was coming at him. He felt like his whole body was burning from inside. He was bleeding from the wound on his chest. He saw that Jonathon was getting weaker. Magnus was sending back most of the demons back to the hell. So soon there was maybe a few minor demons to kill for the Shadowhunters. Now when he had so much magic inside him he felt invincible. But Lucifer's power was still coming at him. Magnus didn't know how much he could take, but he didn't know how to stop that either. He started to bleeding from his nose, when he saw that Gabriel, the Angel was standing behind Jonathon. He saw that the Angel was whispering something. Soon Magnus felt some light on his skin.

"_Burn him down_" said Gabriel in his mind.

And the warlock did as he was told. He burned down Jonathon Morgenstern with the heavenly fire and the power from the Hell. Magnus felt that his body was burning too. He was bleeding now from his nose, eyes, his wound. He was feeling lighter and powerless with every minute. He was feeling that he was dying. It was too much magic. He heard that Alec was calling for him, as he fell to the ground. He looked at his lover for the last time and whispered '_I'll love you forever'_ And then the darkness engulfed him…

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So...what do you think will happen to Magnus now?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	19. Come back to me

red wolf: I can't. You know me, always has to put some drama here and there. Thanks for the review.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter 19. Come back to me **

The young Shadowhunter couldn't believe it. This couldn't be. They just got back together. How the world could be so cruel for him and take his flamboyant warlock away? He was sitting frozen at the couch in their living room. His whole family was with him. Alec heard that they were talking to him, but he couldn't understand them. All he heard was Magnus's last words to him and his own cries:

"_I'll love you forever…"_

"_NO! Magnus Please! Don't leave me…Please! Don't die…I can't live without you…Please…I love you…You can't live me, you hear me Magnus Bane! You promised me a happily ever after! Please…"_

He didn't even realize that he was crying and shaking. He felt that someone put arms around him. He clinched his palms into fists. He was waiting impatiently for any news. He heard that Jace was saying something to him, but he didn't care. Soon he saw that the door of the bedroom were opening.

"How is he?" said Alec rushing to the two men. "You helped him right?"

"_Alexander…I cannot help a dead person_" said in his mind Brother Enoch

"HE ISN'T DEAD!" cried out Alec. "I would feel that…I would…"

"_Perhaps you are right. But he is not alive either. I cannot help with that. I suggest you turn for help to some other warlock"._

"I don't know any other warlocks." said helplessly the blue-eyed.

"But I do" said Tessa. "Catarina Loss. She is a friend of Magnus from the past. We could send her a fire message. Maybe she could help us."

Alec looked at Tessa and nodded. Maybe she is right, maybe that warlock could help him. He cannot lose Magnus. If he'll die, Alec would go after him without hesitation. He would kill himself just to be with his beloved wherever they would end up. Heaven or the Hell. But together. He went back to the bedroom and closed the door. He climbed on the bed next to his warlock's body. Magnus was getting colder with every minute, so Alec put on him some blankets. He snuggled to him and put his head on warlock's shoulder. He intertwined his hand with his beloved's one. And he started to cry. He couldn't help at it. Why he didn't stop Magnus from doing it. Why he let his warlock sacrifice himself for all of them.

"I know you can hear me, wherever you are…" started the young Shadowhunter "Please…Come back to me Love…Come back… I need you…I cannot live without you…And if you even think about leaving me here…I swear on Raziel, that I will follow you…No matter what…I will follow you…"

Alec looked at Magnus's body. He didn't even move. Like he wasn't here. The Shadowhunter started to sobbing again. If there was something he could do, he would. But is it? Can he? Is there something he can do?

"You know…I was thinking about your dream…And if you come back to me…I swear…We'll go to Idris immediately and get married…And if the Clave won't let us…than screw them…We'll go to Las Vegas and get married there…Or we will pay some priest and get married in a Church…if you want that…God…I even let you dress me up…Just please…open your eyes…Please…Where are you love…Where?"

"Alec" he heard his sister behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes…" he watched his sister as she sat on the edge of the bed. She was looking at her brother with a concern "You know Izzy…we wanted to get married…"

"Which one proposed first?" asked the other Shadowhunter "I bet it was Magnus."

"Well…there wasn't a proposal…but we talked about it…And we wanted that…I still want that…I just want him to come back to me…" he started sobbing again. Izzy came closer to him, and took him in an embrace. Alec put his head on her shoulder and let his sister comfort him.

"-Everything is going to be ok…Somehow…we'll get him back…And then you can get married…Ooooh…I'll plan your wedding…I can see it…All glittery and sparkle…"

Alec burst in a laughter. He couldn't help but laugh at this vision of his wedding. But Izzy was right. His wedding with Magnus would be probably all glittery and sparkle. But deep down Alec liked that. He wanted to have a spectacular wedding. Just as his warlock was. Soon Izzy was laughing too. They stayed in an embrace and were laughing until they heard a soft knock on the door. A minute later Tessa and some other woman walked into the bedroom. So this must be that warlock. Alec saw her blue skin and white as snow hair. She was smiling at him.

"Alec, Izzy this is Catarina Loss. And Cate this is Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood." said Tessa gesturing on the both Shadowhunters

"It's nice to meet you miss Loss" said politely Alec.

"Likewise Alexander. Would you mind leaving me alone with my patient?" both Shadowhunters and Tessa left the bedroom.

In the living room he found that Jace was sleeping in a chair, Clary was stroking his hair. Alec remembered when Magnus did that to him. His mother was sitting on the couch next to James who was trying to comfort her. Yesterday they burnt his father's body. Alec didn't go because he didn't want to leave Magnus alone. But the rest of his family gave his father the last goodbye. Even after cheating on, his mother still loved Robert. Alec couldn't understand it. Maybe their love was true? At least on Maryse's side. Alec found himself walking impatiently in front of the bedroom doors. He didn't like to not know what that women was doing inside. At the edge of the doors he saw some green sparkles. The Shadowhunter was telling himself that Catarina can help Magnus. He wanted to believe that so badly. But his hopes went down when he saw sadly face of Catarina when she went out from the bedroom.

"I am so sorry Alexander…" she started "But there's nothing I can do anymore…"

"He's not dead! Don't talk about him like he is!"

"I didn't say he is dead." she was looking into Alec's eyes. "He's just not here."

"So where he is?"

"I would say…that he is somewhere between…"

"Between what?" cried the dark-haired Shadowhunter. He tried to stop his tears.

"Between our world and the world for dead people." Alec was looking at her confused. He didn't understand her at all. "I mean…he's not entirely dead…but he's not alive either…Something keeps him in this world…so he can't move on…He stuck there until…"

"Until I let him go, right? I'm keeping him here?" the warlock only nodded. Alec swallowed hard. "So…Is there anything I can do…to bring him back to life? Or…"

"I believe…you should just let him go…It's the best for both of you…Let him go Alexander…"

"NO!" shouted the Shadowhunter. "I'm going to bring him back to life…Even if I have to summon the Lucifer from the Hell or Raziel from the Heaven! I'll do it!"

He grabbed the Book of White from the table and went back to the bedroom. After he slammed the door, he put a blocking-rune on it. He was determined to do it. If he would fail on summoning Raziel, he'll summon the Lucifer. He climbed on the bed and grabbed Magnus's hand. It was so cold almost frozen. He didn't had much time. He started to flick through the book. There was so many spells that he didn't understand. But there must be something, right? He heard some knocks on the doors and calls from his family. But he didn't care. He wanted Magnus back. When he didn't find anything, he felt helpless. He put his right hand on the warlock's wound. He felt that demonic pentagram under his fingers. He closed his eyes and pray in a silence for someone to hear him. And then he felt that his body was freezing inside. He opened his eyes quickly and saw a dark smoke floating over their bodies…

* * *

"_Do not be afraid Alexander" _Alec heard some firm voice. He turned around and approached a very tall person, who wore a dark robe and had a hood on. Alec saw that that person had extremely bright golden eyes.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"_Don't you know? You are the one who was calling for me. So…here I am."_

"Lucifer?" the demon nodded. "Am I dead?"

"_Dead? No...Let's say that I was hearing your cries over my son and decide to come to you. You are certainly not dead my Shadowhunter."_

"Can you help me? I want Magnus to be alive again. I'll do everything…"

"_That is tempting but I believe you do not want to make propositions like that to a demon. Especially the greatest demon"._

"I'm willing to sacrifice myself…if you'll bring him back to life. I swear on Raziel." Alec was looking straight into Lucifer's eyes. The demon was watching him carefully.

"_You would do it? You would sacrifice yourself for my son? For a half demon?"_

"He's not a demon! He's the most wonderful man I ever met. All I want is him to be back…If you can do it…Please…"

"_I can…But if I'll bring him back to life he will be my servant for the rest of his immortal life. This means that I'll take him with me to the Hell."_

"But he'll be alive? I still could…we could be still together?"

"_He won't come back from there…"_

"**Alexander…" **he heard a light yet firm voice. Soon next to him was standing Gabriel.

"-_Gabriel, dear brother, what do we owe this pleasure?_ "

"**Do you think that I have not heard this young boy cries? I am here to help."**

"You can help me?" asked in a small voice the Shadowhunter. So maybe there is a chance to save his beloved. Since an Angel wants to help

"**I can bring Magnus back to life. He helped me, now it is my turn." **

"_And when do you want to tell that young boy, that my son will be a mortal, a mundane?"_

"What? Magnus won't be a warlock and immortal anymore?"

"**Alexander…**"started the Angel "**This is a price. If you want to see ever again Magnus…I cannot give him his magic. Either way he would be alive as a mundane or he's coming to the Hell. It is your time do decide…You need to choose."**

And then Alec saw his beloved's body floating in front of some posture. The Shadowhunter saw that person before somewhere. And then he saw wings. It was an angel, but he was wearing all black, ripped robe. He had chains and a sword in his right bony hand. Alec was frightened when he realized that it was Samael, the Angel of the Death. He was looking with his empty eyes on Alec. The Shadowhunter looked at his beloved's body. There was no life anymore in Magnus Bane. But Alec cannot let go of him. He must bring him back to life. And then it hit him. He knew what he must do.

"I choose an option C…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

What do you think the option C is?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	20. Welcome back to the world

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews.**

**Guest: Wiem, zdaję sobie sprawę, że z translatorem to paskudnie się czyta. Ale póki co nie mam czasu by to tłumaczyć, z racji tego, że na bieżąco piszę inne opowiadanie, które sporo zajmuje mi czasu. Poza tym, część rozdziałów, albo fragmenty, możesz odnaleźć w "Ty i Ja to Jedno". **

**red wolf: Haven't we established that I love making cliffies? Of course he doesn't want to let go of Magnus. He loves him.**

**Kokosz: Szczęściem, nie wykorkujesz :D Odnośnie Maybe we are a fairytale, odpowiem ci przy tamtym opowiadaniu.**

**Thank you again for reviews.**

**Enjoy reading the new one.**

**Warning: This chapter is taking a place during chapter 19 and 19B, which will be posted tomorrow. It's Magnus's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 19A. Welcome back to the world**

_Why the hell is it so hot here? He wondered. Where am I? Why I can't move? What's going on?_

"Relax Lucifer's son." he heard a low strong voice.

Magnus saw that some bony hand touched his arm. He felt a freezing cold. He focused on his all muscles and tried to move. This time he was succeed. He turned around and saw him. There was a very tall, wearing black robe, bony angel. He had a sword in his hand and silver chains.

"Samael. So I must be dead."

"You're not dead…yet."

"What the hell is that mean. And how did I got here…Were are we?"

"Between worlds. And you'll stay here for a while."

"Why?"

"Because of your Shadowhunter"

And then he heard him. His beloved shadowhunter was crying. And Magnus couldn't do anything to help him. He wanted to scream, that he's ok. That Alec don't have to worry, but that was a lie. Magnus wasn't ok. He was between worlds. And as far as he knows there's no way back from here.

"_I know you can hear me, wherever you are…"cried Alec "Please…Come back to me Love…Come back… I need you…I cannot live without you…And if you even think about leaving me here…I swear on Raziel, that I will follow you…No matter what…I will follow you…"_

"Alec! I want come back to you! I don't want to leave you! I love you! Alec!"

"He can't hear you." said Samael "there's nothing you can do about it. You saw, that even the Silent Brother couldn't help you. You don't have much time Magnus Bane…Soon your heart stops beat forever. And then we will move on."

"No! I can't leave Alec. He needs me!"

"Like I said. There's nothing you can do about it."

"_You know…I was thinking about your dream…And if you come back to me…I swear…We'll go to Idris immediately and get married…And if the Clave won't let us…than screw them…We'll go to Las Vegas and get married there…Or we will pay some priest and get married in a Church…if you want that…God…I even let you dress me up…Just please…open your eyes…Please…Where are you love…Where?"_

Magnus smiled little at this promise of Alec's. He wanted that too. No matter where, but get married. But now it's gone. He won't be able to even touch his shadowhunter anymore. He wanted so badly to open his eyes, to see Alec once again. To say the last goodbye to his lover. To kiss him for the last time. To say that he will love him forever, no matter where he ends up.

"-_Magnus, can you hear me?" _he heard a familiar female voice. Cate. She came to help him.

"Yes Cate! I can hear you!" he cried out, but he knew it's pointless. Cause Catarina wasn't able to hear him.

"_You can't do that to me Mags. You are the last member of my family. I lost Ragnor. I can't lose you too. You promised me one day, remember when we were living in Paris, that you, me and Ragnor always stay as a family. I am begging you, wherever you are, come back. If not for me, than for your boy. For Alexander."_

Magnus was now sitting in the middle of this place crying and screaming the name of his lover. He wanted so badly for Alec to hear him. He felt some warm on his body. Probably Cate's magic. But that won't help him. Soon he couldn't hear anyone. So he was alone. He didn't feel anything but a cold breath of Samael. The angel was looking at him with his dark, empty eyes. Magnus wondered how much time he has left. Probably not much since his body was colder with every minute. He tried to focus on his own heartbeat. It was slowly and lightly. Soon it stops beat. The warlock started to remembered all times with his Shadowhunter. If he has to die, he will die with the memories of his beloved in his mind. He remembered their first date in his loft. Their first kiss. Their first night together when Jace switched place with Alec to go to the Seelie Court. He remembered how he jumped into the water to pull Alec out, although he was scared like a little girl. He remembered when Alec offered him for the first time his strength. He remembered when Alec saved him in Alicante. He got again a vision of Alec when Clary showed the Clave that she can create new runes. He saw again like Alec was confused when he looked on Magnus and Clary. The warlock knew by then that Alec loves him too. Then he remembered the kiss in front of the Clave and the downworlders. He remembered his own shock then. Well how he couldn't be shocked when Alec never kissed him in a public. God forbid, even in front of his family. Then Magnus was 100% sure that he and his Shadowhunter are meant to be together. He remembered their holidays, and when Alec trusted Magnus with all and asked him to make love to him. His shadowhunter was scared but he trusted the warlock. And Magnus gave him what he craved for his whole life. He gave him the love in every means. And Magnus got back the same from his lover. They were perfect together. And now they must be apart. Magnus remembered good how he sacrifice himself for his lover and his family. How he made the Morgenstern boy invincible. How he summoned his father. How he possessed demonic powers to kill that boy in Alicante. How he possessed Lucifer's power and how he got the power from Gabriel. He remembered how he burn down Jonathon and how he was burning himself. He remembered his last words to his beloved. _'I'll love you forever' _

"It's time" said in a cold voice Samael.

Magnus only nodded. He got up and felt that he was floating. Now he was in front of Samael floating with his arms crossed on his chest. He felt that he can't speak again and can't move. They went to some other place. And he was sure he felt his Shadowhunter's presence. Alec was here. He felt the freezing cold and a pure heat also. He was pretty sure that his father was here too. He knew that cold. But this heat, where this was coming from? And then he heard them

**I can bring Magnus back to life. He helped me, now it is my turn. **

"_And when do you want to tell that young boy, that my son will be a mortal, a mundane?" said Lucifer_

"What? Magnus won't be a warlock and immortal anymore?" he heard his lover

"**Alexander…**"started Gabriel "**This is a price. If you want to see ever again Magnus…I cannot give him his magic. Either way he would be alive as a mundane or he's coming to the Hell. It is your time do decide…You need to choose."**

Magnus felt that Alec came closer to his floating body. He could smell him perfectly. He knew that Alec's face is just inches from his own. He felt his breath on his mouth. If he could kiss him right now

"Aku cinta kamu." he heard his lover whispering "Forgive me."

forgive what Alec? Magnus started to worry. Was Alec letting him go? Is this some kind of the last goodbye?

"I choose an option C"

Magnus couldn't hear anymore. So Alec must say that option in his mind. Of course his father and Gabriel could perfectly know what Alec wanted.

A while later he felt like his body was burning again. He wanted to scream in a pain, but his mouth was shut. He felt that every inch of his body was ripping out. The pain was like hell. Magnus felt like he was dying, but this time for real. He wanted to stop this pain. Then he felt the freezing cold in his veins. The freezing cold from Inferno. And then was the darkness. Magnus felt that his heart stopped beat. He was numb, empty inside. After a second he felt that his heart started to beat again, fast beats were hurting him. He felt a pain in his chest. His body started to scream from a hurt. After a while his body started to adjusting this hurt, it became more relaxed. He felt a familiar hand on his chest where his heart was beating like crazy. He slowly opened his eyes to approach the most beautiful blue-eyes in the whole world.

"Welcome back to the world, Love…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Tomorrow I'll explain what was the option C. The explanation is short, so tomorrow I'm gonna post "The Option C" and "Epilogue"

Intoxic


	21. An option C

red wolf: he had to do the only thing he could.

Kokosz: Czy będzie jego sługą? Hmmm przekonaj się. Oczywiścię, że się troszczę o moją NAJWIĘKSZĄ FANKĘ. :D Czułam, że tęskniłaś za słowem jutro!

Thank you for reviews, follows, favorites.

Enjoy the new one.

It's short, so in the evening you can expect an epilogue.

* * *

**Chapter 20. An option C**

He was watching the Angel and the Devil in a silence for a bit. He was sure he wanted to do it. If it means that his lover will be alive again, he's willing to do it. He swallowed hard, and say it.

"I choose an option C"

"_What do you have in mind Shadowhunter?"_ said Lucifer in his mind looking at him curious. "_There's no option C. Either my son will be a mundane, or he's coming with me. Unless you want a true death for him"_

"No. There's another way"

"**Alexander? What do you mean**?" asked Gabriel. Alec looked at him very confident.

"Gabriel I want you to take his immortality and bring him back to life as a mortal."

"_This is an option A Alexander_" said nonchalantly Lucifer. The Angel only nodded. Good Alec had agreement to the first part of his plan. Now it's time for a second part.

"No, it's an option C. The other part of it is for you Lucifer. I want you to give Magnus back his powers."

"_Pardon? And why I should do this? Just because he is my only living progeny? I don't have human feelings Shadowhunter."_

"I know. But I have a quite good offer for you. I want to trade my soul for his magic." Lucifer was silent for a few seconds. Alec thought that he might not agree on this. But this is the only thing he can offer to Lucifer. His own soul. He knew that Magnus won't make as a mundane. He needs to be a warlock. He needs his powers. And Alec will give them to him even if he needs to sacrifice himself.

"_You sure you want this Alexander? You want to trade your soul for Magnus's magic? Are you willing to do it?_" Alec only nodded and look at his lover. He had closed eyes and didn't breathe. Like he was frozen in front of Samael.

"So do we have a deal Lucifer?"

"_Alexander Gideon Lightwood you have a deal with the Devil" _he said firmly_. "You're very brave little hunter. You impressed me."_

"When do we move? Can I at least go back and say a goodbye to my family? Can I…"

"_Like I said, you impressed me. I have a proposal to you too. I let you live happily with my son, as a Shadowhunter. And when your time comes. And you will be here again standing along with Samael, to go to the other side , I will come for you. You will come with me to the Hell Alexander Lightwood. Your soul will belong to me. Do you agree?"_

"Yes. My soul belongs to you Lucifer, forever."

As he said that he felt freezing cold above his heart. He closed his eyes. He knew that Lucifer marked his soul. But this was a right thing to do. Magnus will have his powers back, and he will be alive. They can be together again. When he opened his eyes he was lying next to Magnus in their bedroom. He saw that the body of his beloved was shaking. He quickly hovered him and looked in a concern at Magnus's face. Put his hand over his lover's heart and smiled at him when he slowly opened his eyes. Alec breathed relived and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Welcome back to the world Love…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Did you expected Alec to sell his soul to Lucifer?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	22. Epilogue

kokosz: Cieszę się, że się podobało.

red wolf: Exactly, he couldn't offer him anything else.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for Tatiana and Alex.

Enjoy reading

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"Come on Alex! Hurry up, or we're going to be late!"

The blue-eyed boy was skipping to the living room. His dark hair were in a mess. His black sweater was a little too big for him but he loved it. He came closer to his mother.

"I'm ready!" he smiled at her.

"Did you take everything? You know it's his birthday." said the woman. She was young, she has dark hair, blue eyes, just like her son. She loved her little boy.

"Yep…"

Both of them were walking down the New York streets. It was the middle of the day. The woman was thanking god that today the sky was clear. She hated rain. But her son loved it. He could stand in the rain for hours and didn't care that he was getting wet. They got to the gate very fast. Today was a special day for her. It was his birthday.

"Grandpa!" she heard as her son was shouting. She turned around and approach a 50-years old man. At least he looked like 50. But she knew he was much older. Her father like always came with the bouquet of red roses.

"Hey there slugger boy" said the old man grabbing the little boy in his arms "How is my favorite little Shadowhunter?"

"Great! Mommy says that I am getting my first Mark next week. Will you come too?"

"I wouldn't miss it." he put Alex on the ground and turned to his daughter "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm good dad. But how are you? Everything ok? You look a little exhausted."

"It's oldness my dear. Just oldness." the woman looked at her father. Was it really just oldness or he was lying to her. "so are you ready? Shall we enter?"

The woman nodded and took her son's hand, as they entered the Silent City. Every time she came here, she felt strange. She had that feeling that all of the dead people are looking at her. She squeezed the boy's hand tighter and drew him closer to herself. They followed the old man to the very familiar place. Soon they stood in front of that grave. She was looking at the tombstone with tears in her eyes. It's been fifteen years since that day. But she remembered every minute of that day:

"_Why? Tell me why? I'm sixteen dad! I can fight!" the blue-eyed girl was glaring her father. He was wearing a Shadowhunter gear and choosing his weapon. As always he chose the bow. She knew she's a great fighter. For god sake, she trained a lot. Then why they always says no?_

"_Tatiana Maryse Lightwood! For the last time, NO! You are not going to fight with the horde of demons. End of discussion! To your room!" _

"_I hate you!" she shouted at him and ran to her room. She slammed the door as loudly as she could and started to cry. She hated that, but she was so pissed off her own father. She heard that someone walk into the house._

"_I heard you downstairs. What happened this time? Alec darling?" said her dad. Good he was home, so maybe he could convince the other one to let her come with them._

"_Our daughter thinks that she's a great warrior, and she can kill demons." Tatiana rolled her eyes as she opened her bedroom door. She sat on the stairs and listening to her fathers talk._

"_Can you blame her? She's a Lightwood for god sake. And she is a Shadowhunter, darling. It's your nature." said her dad._

"_You forgot, that she is a half warlock too? She's just like you. I can't let her come…she's just a little girl. My little girl." _

"_Oh Alec…do you think it's easy for me to watch her in a fight? Whenever I look at our girl I see that five-year-old girl who turned Chairman Meow in a puppy. But she's growing up…eventually we have to let her be who she is." _

"_No! She's my little princess, she won't fight. Don't you understand Magnus? If she would come with us…I would worry not just about you…but about her too."_

"_You don't have to worry about me, darling. I am fine."_

"_Forgot that you are not immortal anymore? I'm always worry about you. Whenever you're going to your stupid clients, I worry. I'm worry that your magic may not help you. And all of this because of me…If I wouldn't agree on this, back there, after that fight with Jonathon…"_

"_Stop it! If you wouldn't do it I would be dead for a long time. If you wouldn't ask Gabriel to bring me back to life and my father to give me power again, I would be dead. And we wouldn't find Kate, and she wouldn't give us our little princess. So don't ever regret your decision Alexander. I would do it for you too. I love you. And thanks to you we have our happily ever after. Alexander. I wouldn't trade this for my immortality back. You and Tatiana are my everything." _

_The young half Shadowhunter had tears on her cheeks. She quickly ran down the stairs and hugged her father._

"_I'm sorry daddy. I love you. I'm sorry for what I said" she sobbed in his chest. The older one hugged her back and put a kiss on her hair._

"_Princess I love you too. You understand why I don't want you to fight, right? I don't want you to get hurt." she looked into Alec's blue eyes. She had the same. When she was using her warlock's side her eyes changed into a green-gold cat-eyes, just as Magnus had. She had more tanned skin than Alec, but not as much as Magnus. She was looking more like Alec. She got nothing from her biological mother. She didn't even knew her. When Alec and Magnus decided that they want to have children, they contact with Catarina Loss and she found them a surrogate. And Magnus being the smart-one prepared for her mother some potion, so the baby would have everything from both of them. She was glad for it. She loved her dads so much. _

"_I do"said sadly Tatiana_

"_Good." said Alec "Now listen to me closely Princess…Me and dad are going to meet uncle Jace and aunt Isabelle, ok? You stay here…aunt Clary will take care of you. Just…don't stress her out…cause she would give a birth a bit too early" he kissed her at forehead and caressed her cheek._

"_I love you sweet pea" said Magnus and kissed her forehead too "Be a good girl ok? We'll be back soon."_

"_I love you too!" she shouted after them. _

_She was watching some stupid movie when she saw a portal in the hall. She quickly run to it preparing to cast some spell. She didn't know who could it be. And then she saw them. Magnus was holding in his arms the small frame of Alec. The warlock was crying and clutching his husband to his own body. Tatiana stopped dead in her tracks at that view. Her father was dead. She kneeled next to Magnus and started crying. _

"_No! Daddy! You can't be de…no…no…"_

"_I'm sorry baby girl. I tried to save him…I couldn't…I…" Magnus broke down with tears in front of his daughter. _

_Tatiana took in an embrace her father and cried with him. They spend whole night like that, crying and comforting each other's. Now they were alone. And they must deal with it…_

_Two days later they were in Idris. There was a funeral of her father. She was trying to stay still as long as she could for her other dad. So he wouldn't be hurt more. She held him in her arms for a whole ceremony. She saw her both aunts Clary and Izzy in tears, and so uncle Jace was crying. She saw that Tessa Herondale-Carstairs and her husband James were crying too. Her grandmother, the Inquisitor tried to stay still but she couldn't help and started to cry. She lost her second son. Yes, Tatiana knew about her uncle Max, who was killed at the young age. When the time for the last goodbye came, she came to her father's body and kissed him in a forehead. She whispered _

"_Ave Atque Vale Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I love you daddy"_

"You ok Princess?" asked in a concern voice Magnus. He was looking old. He even had a gray hair. After his husband's death he stopped wear glitter, and wore more dark clothes. He stopped throwing parties. He focused on his daughter, he trained her well in both ways. As it for the Shadowhunter and the warlock.

"I'm fine dad. I just reminded dad. I miss him sometimes." she said grabbing her father's hand.

"I miss him too sweet pea. Every day. But I know that he is looking at us, from where he is…and he is happy that we didn't give up…that we moved on. We need to remember the best moments…not the sad ones."

"Alexander Magnus Carstairs, come to grandma" they heard a familiar voice. Tatiana and Magnus turned around to approach Tessa Herondale-Carstairs. She still looked like eighteen. She lost her husband eight years ago along with her son William, Tatiana's husband, in a battle with demons. Alex was two then. Tatiana was a single mother, she never married another man. She was glad that she had her father and mother-in-law to help. Tessa and Alex came to Magnus and Tatiana. The young boy grabbed his grandfather's hand and squeezed it. Magnus look down at him and smiled.

"Grandpa do you think that grandpa Alec would be proud of me?" asked the little boy.

"Of course sweet pea. He would be proud of you, just as I am." answered the warlock "Ok. Let's go grab some dinner, ok?"

The rest of them nodded as Magnus were putting the flowers at Alec's tombstone. He caressed it gentle and whispered something, that Tatiana couldn't hear. Then she came closer to her father's grave and read the inscription:

_Here lies_

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood_

_18.04.1989—25.08.2027_

_Beloved husband, father, son, brother, friend_

_Ave Atque Vale_

_Forever in our hearts_

Tatiana wiped tears from her cheeks. She touched the tombstone and whispered_: I love you daddy…_ She looked at Magnus who had closed eyes and was smiling and then she heard her dad

"I love you Alexander. Always and forever darling…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I know, I killed Alec, I know. But I couldn't kill Magnus, after all he's my number one.

You may be interested what have happened between Magnus's come-back and Alec's death. When I wrote that a year ago, I planned a sequel which supposed to be named "Always and Forever". Maybe when I'll have more time I'll write something for it. But it's up to you. Do you want this story? If so, leave your comments.

Happy Easter

Intoxic


End file.
